


A Knack For Danger

by freedomaddicted



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Danger, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forced Prostitution, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Killing, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Light BDSM, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Manga & Anime, Murder, Obsession, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rape, Rough Sex, Scary, Sex, Shameless, Smut, Swearing, Undead, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomaddicted/pseuds/freedomaddicted
Summary: An adventurous love story between Undertaker and a simple young lady. Action taking place before Black Butler.None of the characters belong to me! Except for the main character and a few others!Beware of fluff, swearing, violence and sex scenes! Yep got them all! And the beauty of it is: it's going to be motherfkn looong story! Enjoy!Just read the damn story.😅Don't forget: REQUESTS are always welcome🙏
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 48





	1. I Live...

**My POV**

Walking down the streets of London I began thinking to myself:

“Where to now?” obviously had no idea of what future has in store for someone like me.

“Out of the way!” a man shouted at the entrance of a pub and made me jump seeing the mess he threw out the door. Sheepishly I started picking at the bin bag barely looking at anyone that passed by. I was hungry... so damn hungry I could eat a horse! But before I even began to look inside the man that yelled earlier just threw a spoon at me out of the blue!

“Hey! Leave those n fuck off!” what a waste of food I thought turning on my heels and started running away. It was only a matter a time until I found my peace... But no! No time for such thoughts!

I am Anna. 20 years old foreign girl and... trying to live in England. Live... What a funny word. Not a single day that passed when I haven't given my 100% to survive. To survive hunger, cold and... people. Yep... people! I've been thrown from a window and fell 2 floors being found in someone's attic... Got cuts and bruises all over from the last master I've worked for. I've even been thrown in the damn river. Do you think they give a shit? I'll tell you now: they don't! People... only care about their own satisfaction and wellbeing. Like I care for mine right now!

I have to find somewhere to hide soon before I freeze my fucking bones! I'm good at finding places to stay, though not as good at living there. I always get caught unfortunately and always somehow manage to get hurt. People... So hot headed. The police haven't found me yet, thank God... Now... Where to go...? I eyed a few back entrances to some forgotten inns and pubs on a dark alley but one piqued my interest. Seems like no one lived here for a while... Phew. I'll just have to... Yes! I used my skill of unlocking doors quite masterfully. Yes... As a person that lives on the streets in the cool weather of England, you got to know how to open people's doors... otherwise you, quite frankly, die.

I made my way in without a single sound. Not even the wooden floor creaked under my steps. Bloody Hell this place is deserted! What person leaves they're home unattended and unclean? Arriving at a huge metal door I started picking the lock, again with my trusty hair pin until it clicked open.

Righto! My eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness. Until I noticed... What the hell...? Is that... Is that a coffin? Not one not two... I'm surrounded by coffins? What is this place? Am I actually in an undertaker's shop? I giggled a bit. Well beggars can't be choosers now can they.

Sat myself down on what seemed to be a carpet and started pondering. Better here than out there though. Now I know where I sleep, but what do I eat? Those are the questions you ask yourself when you're homeless. Soon enough I noticed... this place is suspiciously warm for an abandoned shop and suddenly the sound that made my heart drum in my chest like wild. A voice. A laughter. I knew this place can't be deserted. Shit! Hide now!

I jumped behind the door of an open coffin that was lying on the floor and sat there quietly listening to what sound came from the other side.

“Heeheehee. So much work to do and so much fun!” the sound of water splattering made my body give into a light shiver and heard the humming come closer to where I was, so instinctively I crawled even further under the door that was hiding me. “Aaah! Such a pretty young lady bruised and scared all over! Seems death was your last stop! Heeheehee!” I heard the voice again.

It was clear! This guy was mental! I got to get the fuck out of here before he fits me into one of them coffins. My ears perked up at the three knocks that broke the crazy man's cheerful humming. That's my chance! I pushed the door and leaned it quietly on the wall to get out from under it, while the weirdo answered to the people needing his assistance. A mother and a child in tears, crying their lungs out for their lost loved one. I found a crack to peep and saw him... I saw the creep. He looked just as nuts as he sounded. Fuck me... How can you keep a grin so wide while someone is mourning.

Fuck this I'm getting out of here! Jumped out from behind the coffins just to realise the customers left in a jiffy! Well duh! What can you chat about to an undertaker... I swiftly slid under the table that looked somewhat like the reception and waited. As soon as the door closed the man let out one of his dubious laughs again.

“Haven't you better shown yourself?” 

Wait! Is he talking to me?

“Whaaaaa-“ I barely said before he dragged me out by my collar.

“What is a lovely young thing like yourself doing in a grim dark place such as this?” he asked entertained. Oh well worst comes to worst I stiffened myself preparing for a natural reaction to being found in someone's house and closed my eyes.

“Do you want a cuppa?”

“Hm?”

“Heehee. You a deaf one? I asked if you wanted some tea sweet.”

“Uhm... Uhm yea sure of course! Yes please!” Tea? What is going on? He offered me tea... Something doesn't feel right...

“So are you one of those people who are keeping me around until the police comes?”

"Heeheehee. You are a funny one. Do I look like the type of person to do that?” Well he doesn't look like any type of person... To be honest he doesn't look like a person at all!

“Uhm well. I've been through a lot lately. Nothing surprises me anymore.” I leaned lower a bit to take a closer look at the scar on his face whilst he was grabbing some paper work from his desk. Insensible of me, I know but it's becoming a pattern.

“I have no desire to quarrel or hurt anyone, love.”

“By the sound of it you like seeing hurt people.”

“Heehee! If their dead, yes! Heeheehee!” Oh what bloody hell have I gotten myself into... Great... Do I leave? Do I drink the tea and leave? Do I even drink the tea at all? Honestly this is so unlike what I've witnessed before.

“There.” he lifted the measuring cup with tea and nearly froze at the scar on his finger. Holy shit! Did he have his finger cut off or something? “Should warm you up for your journey back home.” he continued.

“Haha... Yea... Cheers.”

“What’s so funny. I want to laugh too.” he said with a small drool from the side of his lips. “I am normally the one who's amused. Not accustomed to people laughing in my store!”

“Right... Uhm... Well if you find it funny...”

“Yes?” he rubbed his hands in anticipation, his damn long black fingernails clinking against eachother.

“I’ve got no home...”

“GYAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!” Jeez... Is this guy for real? Why would you laugh at something like this. You know what? Scratch that, at this point, we're passed all normality.

“So you're an undertaker?”

“Indeed I am.”

“Oh...” I mumbled crossing my legs holding the hot cup with both hands to warm up.

“What brings you in those dark parts of London then?”

“Well uhm. Nothing really. I just... Have no where to go.” I shrugged.

“So you were not joking earlier?”

“Uhm... No... I wasn't. But I won't impose I promise. I'll finish my tea and leave.” I gave him a large toothy smile.

“And where are you planning on going?”

“...” right I was actually planning on staying there for the night, but situation being as it is I can't just force him to keep me here.

“Stay here for the night. Heehee. Yes stay here. You'll think of something tomorrow. Heehee.” As much as I appreciated being hosted I wouldn't want to go through the trouble of being on my guard all night. But then again this normally happens every night so what the hell. If something were to happen I'm two steps away from an undertaker which would save people the trip of taking me there.

“Thank you. Much obliged.” Shortly after I was shown to a neat little room with a bed and a wardrobe. Not that I would need the wardrobe but still nice accommodation. Again beggars can't be choosers...

“Sleep tight. Heeheehee.” heard him down the hall and didn’t even give it a second thought as I drifted off in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was to your liking! Stay tuned for more! :D


	2. Double Trouble

Loud bangs on the door woke me up and two men shouting at the top of their lungs:

“Undertaker open up! We know you're in there!” so it wasn't a dream.

"Heehee! To what do I owe the pleasure officers?”

“We’re looking for this girl. She's been robbing and sleeping in people's attics. She was seen in these parts in the past few days.” one of the police men said.

Holy crap.. The police was still looking for me! Knew they would catch up to me eventually and I heard the strange man whistle.

“My my. What a pest. Yes I've seen her. I'm hosting her as we speak.”

“She is here?!”

Oh shit. No windows. There's no time to go out through the back fuck! Their heavy steps sounded louder and louder until the door to my room came off its hinges flying.

“Grab her!” one of them yelled forcing both my arms behind.

“Heeheehee!”

“But wait you said-“

“I said I do not like to quarrel my love.” he chimed placing a long index finger against his lips.

“Ta Undertaker. We'll be taking our leave now. And this brat won't be causing anymore problems.” the guy holding me said and shook my already shivering body into next week.

“Take good care of her. Heeheehee. Bye for now.” the undertaker waved cheerfully.

So that's what they call this son of a bitch. The Undertaker. I'll make a note of that and oh I promise I'll be back for you... you... lying... piece of shit! 

...he didn't technically lie but still he simply fed me to hungry dogs...

***

Curled up in a ball I waited there silently to hear a verdict... Is it prison or whorehouse with me? Prison seemed like a better option but we have to think of worst to enjoy the bad, right? Either way I'd have a roof over my head, but the consequences that come with any of them... Blimey...

Footsteps coming closer startled me, seeming like two men were whispering to eachother, drawing nearer to my spot, everything accompanied by a strong scent of cigars.

“There.” I heard an unknown voice and something that sounded like... Coins? Am I being sold??

“Woaa! That'll do mate! Cheers!” 

"See ya later.” The carriage opened, someone grabbed me by my collar and threw me to the ground, dragging me around. I've said people have a natural reaction of smacking me to the walls when they saw me.

Long story short: my career as a prostitute began then and there...

Day after day I would get up and make myself scarce. I would only show myself in front of the Boss and that was it. Made a few friends too. One of them quite fancied taking my place in any... intimate situations I found myself in. And I was more than glad to leave her with the handwork.

I tried to keep myself intact for as long as possible, but let's face it who could there. Not only that but I had no idea what to do nor what's expected...

Though another thing scared me more... A few years ago my mom, God rest her soul, she told me to be careful as a young lady and take my time. ‘Don’t rush' she said. ‘If there's one pain you should run away from, my love, is heart break'. And I trusted her of course because she had her heart broken... Twice in fact, by the same guy. Hilarious, but still, it proves a point. 

I kept thinking, how very nice it would be to have a home and do nothing, but I couldn't help but slap my head to wake up. The important thing is what happened about a few days later... Doing my usual, running around like a headless chicken I hid from any man that laid eyes on me. That place stunk of perfume and cigarettes. I didn't know which one was worse the people or the smell.

“Anna!” Oh dear God! The owner. I managed to keep my virginity in a whorehouse but for how long? “Anna! Get ya sexy ass in here!” he called again and kept calling until I turned up. “Now girl. Got special customers ya need to entertain tonight. They in a business meetin so you Jen, Tess, Marbles and Mia will keep them company for tonight. Alright my pretty babies go make daddy some money.” he whispered and gesticulated as if he was counting them.

Dearie me... oh fuck it. How bad can it be? Curtain was lifted to the VIP section to see five men all of them dressed in quite extensive suits. Wow... very nice suits. Wait... all apart from one... The light was quite dim in there, so my eyes took a while to adjust... 

Oh my fucking God!

“Heeheehee.” the weirdo was sitting right in the middle of the leather couch in his black robes. 

"What are you doin here?” I jumped, but Mia nudged me painfully. To be fair... Looking at him I could see why he'd come to a place like this. He's old nuts and lonely. I just hoped he wouldn't stab any of us... Hey that would be perfect actually! No heart ache there, right?

“Mind your manners, sis! He brings great custom! Pardon her sir! She is knew.”

“Is she now? Heeheehee. I guess I'll have that one then. Heeheehee.”

“You lucky bitch.” Jen stated in a light whisper almost giggling.

“Why?” I retorted on the same tone. “He’s sooo nice and gentle you wouldn't believe!” she barely managed before Mia poked us both back to reality.

Him huh? Nice huh? What the fuck is nice about this guy?! I looked over to my friends at their actions and did the same just slid myself between the men and near the moron that chose me. I don't care what others say I still hate this guy's guts!

“Now gentlemen! Is it business first and then fun? Or should we have fun all night? Haha!” One of them cheered picking up his pint waving it around enticing the others to do the same and whistling and laughing and dancing and to be fair for a second there I actually had fun... I've noticed that round after round of booze the Undertaker barely touched his glass, on the other hand I felt better and drunker by the minute!

The girls were happy and laughing, the men where funny and very charming, we had booze, we had food so our night seemed to be going right way up. For once in my life I felt good! I mean really... Who wouldn't enjoy themselves in that atmosphere! Even so, the early evening was transcending into late night and sadly to say, the men finally wanted what they actually came for.

“You lads can sit here. I'll take this one for a ride!” one of them said picking Mia up and slapping her juicy ass. But it seemed like she had fun, the girl didn't flinch she just kept the man's mood up by cheering and laughing. And one by one the couples found their ways to the rooms.

Disgusted downed another three pints of beer until I felt ready enough to please the Undertaker.

“No need to rush, my love. Heehee. I have you for the night.” he said in a gentler voice.

“Yea right. You're a dickhead. Come on let's go.” I stood up trying to get this over with as quick as possible.

The creep locked the door behind us, took his hat off and began undressing. I just stood there dumbfounded watching him strip his clothes bit by bit. How old is this guy? Dressed up he looks 60! But now he... he looks like he's bloody 30!! His skin so soft and those muscles. My word! What's going on?

I noticed the scars like on his face are all over his body including the neck and I don't know what got into me, possibly the alcohol, maybe shameless curiosity, but I simply extended my arm and ran my fingers down an angry looking wound on his back. He quivered under my touch and realising what I did I just jumped back a few feet apologising.

“I’m sorry I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me!” I really didn't... It just happened.

“Heehee. No problem. You just tickled me. That's all.” I can normally read people very well but this guy I couldn't! His bangs were still covering his eyes, if he had any and I had no way of finding out what he was thinking.

“So then. Are you just going to do your job dressed up?” well duh he just wanted to fuck me. Oh well...

“Sorry I just... I'm... It's my first time so I don't know what to do...” his lips curled downwards giving me the impression he was serious for once.

“Are you joking? Are you a virgin then?”

“No and yes...” a few moments of silence followed until the room suddenly was blasted with laughter.

“Pff GYAAAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAA!!! A virgin in a whorehouse?! Hahahahahaaa!!” 

Never had sex in my life but I kind of understand what it's all about. Is he actually going to laugh while we're fucking? What knob head...

“I do presume it's not funny as long as it's your money and I have no bloody idea how to do my job.”

“Heehee. Young, naive and untouched. Just the kind I like.” he muttered. “Come here.” Undertaker continued and pulled me in his arms and, of course I had to trip at the sudden action and graciously fell on top of him on the bed.

“You're a feisty one. Hehe.” This guy... He cut straight to the chase. Didn't bullshit around. He leaned forward and pushed me down until he took over my form and he hovered for a moment eyelevel, I presume he was looking at me? Or sniffing me or God I don't want to think of anything else.

“You better get some meat on those bones, love, otherwise you'll be coming to everyone's favourite undertaker to pick up a bed for your eternal sleep. Heehee.” he never stopped making me say 'what the actual fuck'...

His body crashed into mine in an instant and his lips thirstily parted mine as our tongues started a vicious battle. I couldn't believe this. I was getting hotter and wetter and all I could think of was him fucking me there and then. Did kiss boys before, but... he wasn't a boy... the creep pulled the strings from my corset singlehandedly and threw it on the floor. With a swift movement my underskirt was over my head and off my body with it.... I felt so naked in front of him, well maybe because I was, but my first instinct was to hide myself. Though he took my hands away, stood on his knees for a second and again seemed like staring at me.

“What are yo-“

“Shh! Don't spoil it.” He made his way between my legs and placed his already throbbing member against me and just feeling it there made my yearning body burn more and more with the flames of desire. It was becoming an ache just waiting for it to happen. He placed his thumb to rub on my pink damp bud whilst his other hand moved to grab my hip and lifted me up. Not forcing too much, he prodded my hole easing himself into me bit by bit until a sharp pain stroke my pulsing area and stopped when I flinched.

A wide wicked smile formed on his face and I knew he started enjoying himself terribly. He kept up his ministrations and before I could say a single word a sudden vibration took over me, controlling me, not being able to halt the spasms I commenced, them becoming more and more evident. I felt reluctant to show him this side of me... What was going on?

“Ah-“ I couldn’t hold in the moans of pleasure that began coming out of my throat and the corners of his lips grew bigger seeing me. “I’m... AhAh-“ I was shaking violently when a surge of delight passed through every inch of my body, slowly fading away and that's how I found out... I had an orgasm.

“Eesh. You're an easy one to please.” he cooed deepening himself inside me until he was fully engulfed in my hot wet hole. It felt amazing... So warm... So enticing... He backed away and thrust me again and again, picking up the pace with each entry. 

Casting my shyness aside I wanted to know what his hair was hiding so I grabbed his bangs and pulled them back revealing the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I have ever seen. Truthfully... Never seen a shade of colour so mesmerizing... I was staring... Full on staring at him. Damn... He was as handsome as much as he was a prick...

“Were you never taught not to stare, my dear?” I heard him whisper. I basically did not give a single damn at that point. Everything felt so nice and thrilling and enticing and hot and oh God I felt like I might die! His long shaft penetrated me deeper and deeper and without a doubt, I knew I was going to cum again.

His mouth fell forward seizing mine in a most sweet but violent kiss, his long nails clawing the skin on my thighs, the other hand grabbing one of my breasts and nipped a nipple so gently that I...

“Ah- God!” same smile appeared wide in front of me while my shaky breaths became more like brutal gasps for air and shortly after I had another orgasm, though through my moans I also heard him gasp.

“You-Ngh...” he tried right before he started moving faster and wilder into me, snatched my hips so tight making me cross my legs around his waist and hold onto his god damn perfect hair for dear life. A last penetration was harsh and deep accompanied by a loud moan which he obviously tried to refrain. But there was no fooling me... He got his satisfaction.

Undertaker fell on his back on the bed and let out a light whistle before covering us both with his long dark robes and pulled me close into a warm, sweaty embrace. My head was empty of all thoughts though I had to ask:

“You were about to say something?”

“Hm?”

“You said _you_ but you didn't finish.” I giggled.

“Nothing, my love. Hush for now.” his hand covered my eyes and without another single sound I gave into a sweet slumber... Was that all the fun he wanted? But I wanted more...

***

Weirdly enough the next morning I heard like through a dream the sound of voices right outside the room and I finally woke up, just to realise I was alone.

“Heeheehee.”

“I hope everything was to your satisfaction Mr. Undertaker, sir.”

“Heehee. Everything was just perfect. See you again soon.”

***

Downstairs in the kitchen I sat quietly in my place just rewinding every second of the previous night, when a huge set of breasts fell on the back of my neck and a high pitched voice snapped me back to reality.

“Sooooo? How was it? Tihihi!”

“Jen... Jesus Christ girl, I could sleep on those boobs like a baby!” I said poking one of the soft mounds. “Yer... You were right... He was good.”

“Oh trust me, sis, you don't know what good is! Barely heard you last night! You was either dead either he didn't show you too much fun.”

“Heh... Well it was my first time though.”

“What’s up? You looks worried.”

“Me? Oh... I just can't stop thinking about him.” I nearly finished before her smile turned around.

“Oh no hunny. No no no. You can't darling.”

“Can’t what?”

“Can’t fall for the customers, sugar! They great pests if you cling on to them.”

“Nooo! I didn't fall for him or anything!” I thought... I hoped...

“Great to hear! Come on we gotta get dressed. House opens in an hour!”

In my mind everything was nice and dandy... I'd run away from other men and just wait for him to come back. Never thought I'd say that... But I kept waiting... And waiting... But he didn't come back... Not the first day... Not the second either... What was he up to? I kept myself for him for a few days. Hours became longer and longer and an ache in my chest grew stronger by the minute. At some point I had to do my job. So man after man took me to the room and had their way with me... Ghastly... Awful... Nothing like him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh just wait and see what I've got in store for u guys:*  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to mention that I am not talking about Ciel at the beginning of this chapter. Just to let you know not to get confused. This story happens before Black Butler.

**My POV**

***

A thrill took over my body when I heard a certain laughter behind the VIP curtains, but didn't dare go in. Just stood there and listened... Passing by, the owner saw me eavesdropping and pulled me to the side:

“No men around to empty their pockets?”

“Yer but you see I was thinkin I couldn't entertain Undertaker tonight!”

“Hahaha! Don't be an idiot. Ya ain’t choosin your customers! They choose you. And he didn't choose ya for tonight.” The sharpest most aching pain shot through my core hearing those words and just turned on my heels to find Jen... 

He didn't like me? But how... I thought he said it was perfect.

“Jen?! Jeeeeen! Jen, sis, where are you?” and went on a journey in finding the only person who would understand me. Took me a good half an hour... Thought she might be at the loo for so long or hungry or at least something way different than what it really was...

Passing by one of the rooms my ears caught a most interesting sound of two voices moaning. It was Jen... and Undertaker. Oh fuck me!

“There you are! What the hell are you doing girl?! The Earl wants you!” the owner said dragging me back downstairs.

“Lord Phantomhive! Here's the young lady you asked for!” he said throwing me in his arms.

This is what I am after all... A prostitute...

***

“Come on now! Don't sulk! We gots to make money, sis!” her warm hands started patting my back in pity.

“Been a month now, Jen! He came back every two three days but never for me!”

“Yer! But ya keep gettin rich boy Phanty! Uuuhhhh God what I gives to see those eyes look at me!” she intertwined her fingers and sighed deeply seeming like she started an endless daydream. 

“Myea... but it ain't _him_...”

“Tell ya what then! If Undertaker comes back for me and Phantomhive for you we exchange! Tihihi!” and to be honest as much as she tried to make me feel a bit better she just slightly managed. Though kept in mind every time I saw him he didn't even look my way. I followed him once or twice to see what he was up to, tried a conversation with him with a single “Hello!”, but he just acted like he didn't know me...

A snort interrupted our continuous blabber and we both turned our heads around slowly on a very unimpressed Mia. She vigorously shook her head and ran her thin long fingers through golden satin hair.

“You gotta catch his eye. And with that, my dearest, you won't even if he was blind and you was the last bird on earth!” the girl gesticulated disgusted towards my dress.

“Eye? Does he have any?” Jen giggled amused.

“You haven't seen his eyes?” I quizzed intrigued.

“What? No! Bloody hell! His hair is always in the way!”

“You... never tried to look?”

“Christ girl! I don't put a single finger out of his word. He might be all nice and gentle but fuck me he's a bloody weirdo! Honestly I don't know what ya see in him.” she stated with an obvious shiver.

“So... Mia... How do I catch his attention?”

“Easy! Doll up.” she said shrugging, like it was breathing air for her. 

“Uuuooaahhh! You heard that ladies! Pull ya knickers up we be shoppin!” Jen cheered excited.

“Uhm but I don't have any money...”

“Tsk... Moron...” the wisest of us all rolled her eyes.

“House expenses, silly! Come on!” she grabbed me barely giving my lungs any chance to breath in and off we were.

Four of us went in town and for a good long hour we've been looking at dresses and make up, trying on different gowns see what colour or shape complimented me most.

Ew... I hate shopping.

“How about this? Oh and this?? Oh my Goooood! All of them are soo niiceee! Think I'll get myself one!”

“Hey! We're not here to shop for ourselves. We're here to help.”

“Tihihi! Yer help Anna fuck the right guy! Tihi!” Jen said in a whisper and in a bit it was time to head back. 

“Right ladies lets wrap this up, we got customers waitin for us.” Mia clapped her hands and we made our way back in a jiffy.

No wonder she was the one in charge!

My crazy friend really did a perfect make up and seeing myself all dressed up I couldn't believe it! Twisting and turning in front of the mirror I liked what I saw. The owner apparently like it too and slapped my ass while passing by. Just needed the darkest shade of red to plump up my lips and complement my dark eye shadow.

“Looks sexy, innit! Let's get in a fucky mood!” Jen twiddled with her fingers proudly watching her finished masterpiece.

Night had properly settled and not long passed when a certain most expected someone walked through the front door right when Jen and I had a little ass shaking session to try and sell ourselves to a customer. I noticed with the corner of my eye but turned around instantly just to look uninterested and busy.

“Is this gonna work?” I asked on a low tone.

“Trust me sugar he gonna love it! He gonna want us both. And threesomes are sooo much fun. Tihi!” she answered reassuringly.

Undertaker made his silent way towards the VIP saloon as my eyes instinctively followed him around. Once again didn't even look my way... As much as I tried stopping myself from feeling odd, I couldn't. Day in day out, all I could think of was him... And he was so close, though so far.

Who's he going to pick tonight then...?

“Right ladies. Let's have some fun together then!” the man's voice resonated and my train of thoughts stopped for good, so all three of us made it to one of the rooms. Although the door barely closed when a loud banging jump scared us.

“Anna! Come out I need ya now!”

“I’m kinda busy in hereee!” I shouted back, but the owner just barged in picked me up, apologised to the man and promised him another girl.

“Awww! But boooosss we were just startin to have fun!” Jen tried pulling me back... all in vain.

"Do you make a habit outta throwin me to the wolves??" I asked shaking and a second we made our way downstairs.

“Got someone big for ya.” Boss just dragged me by one arm and pushed me behind the curtain right into the VIP section. A wicked laughter made my skin crawl and saw Undertaker simply sitting in there with four other women clinging onto him.

“Heeheehee. We meet again.”

“Not much a meet as a dragging out at convenience.” I retorted, having my ribs brutally elbowed by the owner.

“Be on your best behaviour!” as soon as he left I was back on my worst.

“So what you want me to sit around and watch?”

“Heehee. You girls can go now.”

“But-“ one of them fidgeted.

“Now now.” he placed a finger on her lips.

“You know how to share, don't you?” he giggled again and rushed a kiss on her forehead. My guts were turning inside out at the sight and looked away in a second. The girls passed by me, whispering shit until one by one were out.

“You going to sit there all night then?”

“I like this spot. I liked it better when you were not around.”

“So you like other men better than me.” he said with a bright smile.

“Obviously. You think you have something they don't?”

“I don't think, my love. I know I do. Heehee.”

“Oh yea? Well not to me you don't.” I backed slowly to leave, but he started patting the couch.

“I already paid for your company for tonight, dearest. You cannot leave me hanging.” and sad to say he was right... I couldn't. Boss would break my fucking bones if he'd found out how awful I was talking to him, not to mention what he'd do if I were to just up and leave. I dragged my feet to the couch and sat down like the good girl I am.

“Now... Suck me off.”

What? Wait what?

“I bet you learned a thing or two while here. Show me.”

Fucking scumbag... His robes flew off and landed on the floor, right in front of my perplexed expression. Good God... that body...

Right suck him... How?

I just started doing what I thought I had to, but he flinched and deepened himself into the sofa with a frown on his face.

“No... Not like that... Tsk...” he complained but in a sudden movement he lifted me up. “I’ll show you how it's done.” laid me on my back on the sofa and threw my legs around his shoulders placing himself between them.

“Wait. Wait.”

“Shh. You wouldn't do your job but wouldn't let me do it for you either.” I sat back down, feeling his lips kiss all over my thighs rising higher and higher, while naughty dark nails softly clawed at my breasts.

Without notice his tongue started ministrations all over my bud, striking it hard every time, earning a delightful spasm of anticipation with each twirl. His nails were at my entrance teasing, rubbing, every action starting to make me moan almost yell out loud losing all control over myself, pulling on my own hair and biting my fingers just to stop the unusual noise coming from my own throat.

Once again Undertaker seemed like he was enjoying himself, as this time I didn't have to pull his bangs up, he did it himself and revealed his emerald stare, cold but kind at the same time. My fucking God...

“Ahh-fuck...” but in a second he got up, without allowing me to finish, pushed his raised shaft inside me effortlessly and hovered over my form smiling wildly.

“It's better like this. Trust me!” and he penetrated me over and over, non stop continuous change of movement, he placed me on top, lifted me up and let me fall back down on his pulsing member, turned me around and showed me what a doggy style is too! And it felt fucking amazing! Shameful I know but we're past a point with no return anyways...

The second I felt it, I knew he did as well, as he turned me around to face him, viciously grabbed my hip with one hand and the other skimming my cheek, never breaking eye contact with me. Showing me a toothy grin he started pounding me like a maniac, fucking me into next Saturday, inhaling and exhaling deeply right over my quivering lips, moving more ferociously until I finally reached my pique and it felt like... he did too.

One moan accompanied by the other's we came, exchanging hot breaths like two savages, waiting for them to slowly calm down. Foreheads leaning against eachother, he laid atop me for a while until the panting stopped all together.

I let out a loud sigh signalling I've finally pulled myself together, when his voice pierced the silence:

“Ready?”

“Uhm... For what?” he wants more now??

“If I'm not mistaking I told you to suck me. Heehee.”

Bloody hell... What a nutter... But we all know that by now. So without a second thought I placed myself over him and stroke a wet tongue, all over his eager member, slowly but surely raising again.

“Do it like this.” he said softly, grabbing my chin with two fingers and guiding me to swallow him full. “That’s it.” his head fell back, clearly loving my actions, going up and down, each time it was leaving my mouth, it got harder and wetter. “Easy now. Heh.” I heard a whispered when I picked up the pace.

He didn't let me do my job properly as he hungrily grabbed me from under my arms and shoved himself inside me again and again, loud hums of appreciation escaping my throat every time. His thumb swiftly moved to capture my clitoris, rubbing it, a thirsty mouth seizing one of my perky breasts.

My lusty screams were getting high pitched and with every penetration I was getting closer... and closer, when the most adored sensation took over me once more. I fell on his chest like a lifeless doll, but he did not stop.

He kept going and going, even though I tried countless times to take his hand away, he was still rubbing and pinching making me full on yelling, suffocating me with pleasure. A rapid twirl and he was on top of me, covering my mouth with a quick hand:

“Shh. Calm down. People will start to think I'm killing you in here. Hehe.” he smiled sweetly and continued thrusting inside, his ministrations never stopping, keeping a tight grasp of my lips.

I could barely breathe, my chest rising and falling maniacally, moans caught in my throat as he wouldn't let any come out. 

'If he's going to keep it up, I'm going to faint...'

“Cum.” I thought I didn't hear him right but then he said it again starting to shiver and felt his shaft throbbing within me continuously: “Cum for me...” so, as if my body listened to his words, it complied with his wish and a very well known feeling forced itself into my body making it shake uncontrollably.

“Ah- fuck- me...” I nearly managed and guess what? He started fucking me harder until suddenly everything started feeling even better, intense and definitely more delightful and finally both of us came at the same time once more.

I couldn't stop myself from the continuous trembling and gasping, so as soon as noticed he placed a warm hand on my forehead, hovered over me for a bit and chuckled:

“My have I pushed too far then? Hehe.” a most adorable simper formed on his lips and in that instant I started feeling worried because I felt a tight grip over my chest seeing him... My eyelids slowly closed, as the night for us has ended.

***

“Oi! Sis! Wake up!” a poke in my cheek woke me up the next day, not even realising how late it got. “We’re about to open and you’re drooling all over the VIP couch!”

“Hoooly shiit!” does this guy make a habit out of leaving my sleepy ass alone? How can he be so nice and sweet when together but as soon as morning breaks he's an utter dickhead!

“Quit dawdling! Let's go already!” Jen rushed to help me dress and forced me out.

“So? Tihi! How was it?” “My fuckin God, Jen...”

“I know right? The whole bloody house heard you last night! So ignore the stares.”

“Wha-“ and they did... They stared like animals with envy burning in their eyes. I liked the feeling though. I did nothing but smile widely all day.

***

Days passing by I got more and more comfortable with doing my job, learning new tricks everytime, behaving like a good girl and doing what I was told. Without attachment... It was simple. You worked you lived. By my books, I loved to live and the place where I had my highest chances of survival was there, unfortunately... I was well fed, had a place to wash, I had my freedom, as much as it was possible of course, some men even took me out for food or meetings. I couldn't say I dreaded it!

I didn't like being dragged out of my comfort zone, but all in all it wasn't that bad. Keeping me occupied gave me a sense of importance and also helped me throw him out of my mind from time to time. Though I was still wishing he would come back just for me, it didn't happen. I knew it wouldn’t and I tried educating myself to hold my emotions within.

Such a strange feeling I had and I didn't understand for the life of me why it hurt so badly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me guys. Fluff and smut comin in fast and soon I promise. Enough to have you satisfied for a lifetime! xxx
> 
> I do need to mention that if you don't understand some of the slang in the conversations please to not hesitate to ask. I don't want to spam a dictionary in the notes if people know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Don't forget to show some love and comments. Need to know what your opinions are. Maybe can alter the story for the future. xxx
> 
> Thank yooouuu! xxx


	4. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey heeey!
> 
> Hope you'll like this one. It's the transition between introduction and story.
> 
> Enjoy!

***

“Psst. Hey sis. Got somethin for ya.” red hair peeked in the room, while my morning routine was ongoing. I wasn't in the best of shapes that day. For some reason I barely woke up, my mind wasn't on it and a disgusting sensation creeped underneath my skin. 

“Huh? What?” I asked curiously.

“Here. Since ya can't take ya drink ya need to keep awake.” Jen said handing me a tiny pouch. 

“What is it?”

“Cocaine.” she whispered, sheepishly looking left and right.  
“What? No. I ain't doin any drugs, sis.”

“Pff. Ya gonna love iiit!” shoving her finger inside the small bag, she scooped a good amount of white powder and pushed it inside my mouth. 

“Eeww... Gross...”

“Wait for it.” she winked playfully.

“Dunno about this girl.”

“Relax! Come with me. Let's have some fuuun!” she grabbed my hand and off we were bouncing around the house, bumping our asses intentionally against every man we saw there. 

“Oops! Tihi!”

Slowly the effects were kicking in and I felt energetic, I'd want to dance and jump around and smile and laugh... I felt so alive! Even though the idea of taking drugs was not even on the bottom of my list, it was nice. I got hooked on it faster than expected and it was only a matter of time until I wanted more. 

My mind was going crazy, it was all over the place! My muscles were eager to be worked and I just constantly had a state of wanting to fly! Not to mention with all those men there, be they young or old, handsome or ugly, I felt an urge... a desire for sex so strong, unlike anything I ever had before, especially since being there in the house. 

A sound piqued my ears' interest and I looked towards the front door which was open and shut. A dark form revealed itself and stood there for a couple of seconds looking my way... It was him... 

It was then that I knew I had to have him... To see him close to me, hear him, feel him...

“Sis. Where ya lookin? That guy there he keeps smiling at ya! Go say somethin!”

“But-“

“Unless ya talkin about this butt-“ she chimed grabbing hers and shaking it:”-there are no buts!”

I made her happy by walking over to the drooling mess of a man watching me from the other corner. But my interest right then was elsewhere. I just heard useless chatter and when I felt like I couldn't pay anymore attention to him I just left... He was too... boring for me. I couldn't sit another second. I had to do something!

I went to the kitchen to pour myself a pint from the stock reserved for us staff and sat down pondering. 

‘I can't just walk up to him... God I need a good fuck right now... How about goin back to that guy and imagine it's him...?’

“Sis?”

“Uhm?”

“What the hell ya doin here? Thought ya hooked up with that guy!” 

“I don't know... I'm just not feelin it.” I brushed her off waving my hand around. 

“It ain't about what ya fellin! What's wrong with ya?!”

“Oh come on! Ya know!!” 

“What? The Undertaker?? Ya still not over him?” her tone got high pitched and bruised my hearing.

“Mno...”

“Giiirl!!”

“Whaaat??”

“Tsk... Girl I dunno what ya deal with this guy is but..., I don't think... I mean I don't wanna influence ya in any way buuut... Be careful. Whatever ya do just don't piss him off...” she said with a look of pure fear in her eyes. 

“What?”

“Jeez just listen to me! He's... Ok fine... Two years ago a girl... I dunno what she did exactly... but the next day she went to prison! And had her arm cut off!!!”

“Huh??!” I felt sweat drops form on every inch of my body.

“Fuck sake Jen. If ya gonna tell a story do it properly!” Mia casually poked her head in. 

“Mkay... It would've scared her more to stay away from him!”

“Sis. If she wanna see him she gonna! Now leave it.”

“So yea this girl came here... More or less like yaself... He... He pulled some strings to get her out of jail and brought her to the house...”

“Does he do that regularly then?” I asked patronizing myself for my poor choice in men.

“Oh I dunno... So... Yea... She had to have her hand cut off ya see... For stealin shit ya kno?”

“Hm... So... Did she like him or anythin?"

"Bloody loved him to bits!"

"Oh..."

“So yea he was comin mostly for her back then... but one night she pissed him off... Dunno what she did... But she wasn't here the next mornin...”

“Oh ya dunno what she did huh? Ya'll piss yaselves!” the blonde burst into laughter.

“Huh?” both me and Jen looked at her until the fit wore off and barely waited for the answer.

“She pulled his bangs away she said to... take a peek...” Mia air quoted with her fingers.

“T-Take a peek?”

“At his eyes... Wadya think?”

“So... What did she see?”

“She barely see anythin. And if she did she never wanna remember it ever again.” half way through her voice got deeper and serious.

“Oh... She really had her arm cut off?”

“Yep...”

“Wait wait!! How do ya kno that?” the redhead quizzed more intrigued than ever. 

“We went to visit her. Last year.”

“Wha? Why don’t I kno about this?”

“Ya don keep ya mouth shut sis! No one knows! Shh!”

“Fuck sake... Ya got that sis?” Jen turned towards me: “Don’t fuck with this guy... I don mean it literally! Fuck him, but don piss him off!"

"What ya sluts bitchin about?" one of the other girls barged in uninvited and petrified us all, hoping she didn't hear a word. 

"Not ya fuckin bidness is it, cock gobbler?" the blonde jumped as if struck by a blade and rolled her eyes flipping off the intruder.

Their words flew through my mind like sharp needles bursting my bubble, breaking any good feeling I had about this guy... Even though I knew he wasn't the sanest of people, I really didn't think he would be up to something like that. 

The sun was slowly going down and with each passing minute my urge was fading away, only being left with unburned energy. Of course I kept taking the mysterious powder I was given making me lively and jump around, but I couldn't think about work... Not for a second. However did they manage to turn me around from being absolutely melting after a guy to be utterly scared of him... 

I was lucky I had my new toy to play with, since nothing else caught my interest, so I casually made my dandy way towards the bathroom for the forth time already, but what I didn't know was that I was being watched. A hand grabbed mine in a rush right when I was going through the doors and dragged me whole in a dark place under the stairs. 

“Draw a line, sweet.” his voice broke the ice. 

“That’s what I'm about to do.” I shrugged.

“No. I meant limit yourself.” the tone got deeeper.

“I am! Limiting myself to one line!” he was beginning to vex me greatly.

“Give it to me.”

“No fuckin way! I ain't givin you my coke!”

“I’m not asking again.” he held his hand out and it gave me a slight shiver remembering what the girls and I talked about just a few minutes prior.

“Shouldn’t you be senselessly fucking a poor girl right now?” I asked while he made his way and snatched my precious little thing.

“I’ve already paid for someone's company.”

“So why are ya naggin me for??”

“Come upstairs.” he tilted his head making a sign towards the rooms. As much as it excited me to hear him say that, it sort of scared me as well. 

Ohh... Dear... 

I really and truly wanted to avoid that situation... But it still happened. Seeing him want me upstairs, alone with him, in a room... just us?? It scared the shit out of me... Although at the same time it did thrill me because it was what I wanted... 

'Bloody hell. What the fuck is wrong with me?’

“Unfortunately I have a few other engagements to attend to...”

“Yea. Not tonight, sweet.” his grin got wider seeing me try to refuse him. 

Swallowing my words, I evidently fidgeted, while a tremble settled within me and it got worse with every second spent near him. Trying to keep a cool head and calm my rigid reactions to him, I accompanied the man to one of the rooms. As always we'd undress and go in bed, he'd kiss me and smother me and just stay there and look at me...

“W-What?” 

“Nothing. Heh... You’re just so small...” 

“Huh?”

He kissed my cheek and all the way to my ear where he flicked a wicked tongue, but I was to concentrated on something else... He kept up his actions, tracing lips all across my chest and lowered easily, but I didn't let out a single sound. He stopped after a while and looked at me intently:

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Sorry. Just thinking. I’m all yours. Sorry.” 

“I didn't mean that. Heh. More like what's wrong.”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you shaking then?” he whispered in my ear so softly it melted me whole. 

“A-Anticipation?”

“Hehe. Don't feed me bullshit, luv.”

“No I-“

“You ill?” he hastily placed the back of his hand on my forehead and whistled childishly: “You’re burning up. Is it because of me then? Hehe.”

I took it literally, as when he asked my damn body just reacted on its own and quivered uncontrollably: “No no it's-“

“Just joking with you, sweet. Come.” he cooed gently slithering a hand under my head and embraced me. It was so nice and warm right there in his arms, I felt protected, but the conversation kept looping in my mind constantly. It did stun me more and more, as it was hard to believe a person like that can do what he did... 

We laid like that for a good half an hour, not knowing his intentions for the night, before my mouth opened on its own:

“Uhm... So-“

“You’re not sleeping?”

“Why would I be sleeping? I'm on the job.”

“Heh. No, darling. Go to sleep.” he made it sound like an order. 

“But what about...”

“Shhh.”

“Should I go downstairs and bring someone else then?”

“Nah. I'm good.”

“Right... So do you want me to-“

“Will you shut up?” now that made me bite my tongue and couldn't utter another single word....

***

“Girl, aight?”

“Hm?” my sleepy voice made my ears hurt and my head burst with a painful headache. Jen was there, as always and she patted my face with a damp cloth. My eyes glazed around the room, which suspiciously wasn't the one I fell asleep in the night before and saw him standing in the doorway.

“Helloo?”

“Wha-?” I still managed somehow to say a few words, even though my throat was killing me.

“Are ya alright?!” she spoke louder.

“Yer... Why?” Jen looked over at him, nodded and he left us alone. 

“Jeez...”

“What, Jen?”

“Girl, ya threw a fit last night!”

“What??”

“Yep! Fat one too.”

“Oh... Fuck me... What happened?”

“We thought ya gonna fuckin die! Fever wasn't goin down and ya just slowly stopped breathin.”

“Fuck off!”

“Ain’t takin a piss... He fuckin saved ya girl...”

“What the fuck, Jen?”

“Any medical shit ya kno about?”

“Happened before but never been to a doctor in my life...”

“Hmm... Heard a bad cold runnin around...” she pinched her chin pondering. 

“Maybe...”

“Yeah... So ya gotta stay in bed.”

“Huh? I can't work?”

“No girl! He said ya stay in bed a few days.”

“Oh. A few days.” in my mind I laughed and laughed happy I got a break but didn't like sound of what came with it... “Wait he said?”

“Undertaker...”

“No real doctor?”

“Boss don't kno about this! Careful girl... Really...”

“Ya for real?? If I had a choice Jen I'd very much like to fuck him rather than suffocating in my sleep.”

“I suppose...”

“Ya think??”

“All I'm sayin is I love ya and I don't want nothin to happen to ya...”

“Jen Jesus Christ honestly you're fuckin scarin me. Is he that fuckin bad?!”

“I dunno but I wanna avoid it...”

“Fuck sake! I really wanna kno why ya piss ya pants so much around this guy?!”

“It ain't just me, sis! And ya dumb ya not!” 

“Keep ya voice down! So what's with the guy?”

“Sis ya blind? A creepy guy puttin bodies in coffins? And he's... unusual...”

“Unusual?”

“Yer like fuckin scars on the face n everywhere... The bloody nails, the hair! Girl!”

In all honesty... Those were not quite the things that terrified me...

“Not to mention...”

“Hm?”

“He is fuckin dangerous in the underground world.”

“In the what?”

“... Ya kno? Drugs n weapons n... people...”

“People as in...?”

“Mhm...”

“Why?”

“I dunno everythin... I kno he in deep with the Phantomhives and that Chambers lad...”

“Hm...”

“Be careful...” she finished in a whisper and got up quickly.  
“Right. Ya stay put, sis... Gotta go.” she kissed my forehead and rushed out the door, holding her gown high up.

I was smiling inside so wide I could barely keep it hidden. Was all alone in the room, I had to see no one, pleasure no one, sit on no one's lap and the cherry on top even Undertaker left me in peace. A felling of joy surrounded me and I drowned in the fluffy covers to make myself cosy.

‘He saved me' that sounded so unlike the stories I've been told and it confused me because I couldn't link his actions together. I couldn't possibly think someone would change his behaviour like the fucking wind... 

A drowsiness made an appearance and the images bursting in my mind started disappearing one by one until it was all empty...

I only knew I slept for hours on end. What happened during that time, no idea whatsoever.

“Hey...” I felt a light touch brush my cheek, tender yet firm enough to wake me up and a palm rested gently on my chest.

“Y-You??” 

“Shh. It's ok.” he hushed my lips with long dark nails and guided my hand to take a vial. “Here...”

“Wha-“

“Go back to sleep, my love.” his last words before he poured some drops of that liquid on my tongue and pushed my forehead with his finger back on the pillow, where it got stuck and not moved until the next morning.

For a few days I stayed in bed until I evidently got better and ready to resume my horrendous job. Nothing to me seemed worse than having to push my limits every single day to stay alive...

***

Another week another quid I thought brushing my hair, getting ready for yet another day of shameless sex. It was time to go back to work and I really had no desire to let strange hands touch me again... I wished everything would stop... And they say, be careful of what you wish for...

A young bloke batted eyelashes toward me all day until I finally got the courage to go up to him. Since the Undertaker was nowhere to be found and boss kept staring at me flaring his huge nostrils, it was my best bet to get away from him.  
Saying I had a bad feeling about this guy was not enough. But I pushed all thoughts away knowing full well I had to do my damn job, whether I liked it or not. So I smiled angelically and lightly elbowed the guy to go in one of the rooms. 

‘Right. Let's get this over with.’ I rubbed my palms against eachother and I was determined to show this guy what I could do, as he was the first man I ever fished by myself, not being shoved in their arms by someone else. 

He was a good kisser and didn't look half bad either. I really thought of myself as lucky that night! I knew what guys wanted so I tried to offer him as much of myself as I could, allowed him to touch and kiss me everywhere, but when his hand grabbed a good amount of my strands and pulled on them as if I were some kind of dirty bag laying on the floor I couldn't gasp in pleasure anymore. 

His fingers moved to painfully grope the skin on my hips and didn't stop his actions that were hurting my body so much that my disguised moans suddenly became screams for help. The freak turned me around brutally and as soon as he did so, the back of his other hand slapped my face so hard I thought it was going to break my neck! 

“Shut up, slut!” he growled between gritted teeth and held me even tighter.

“Get off me!” I shouted again, hoping someone would hear me.  
With my body thrown on the floor, he made himself comfy, lit a cigarette and began harshly:

“I'm goin to the loo. When I come back we should try again.”

Took a while for the door to be opened again and I was there waiting and sobbing quietly under the sheets, face covered with a pillow. When finally a most dreaded noise was heard, I curled even deeper within the mattress. I felt his palm lowering on top of my head and I expected him to start pulling on my hair again, but only a light petting commenced. 

“Are you alright?” the voice said and, at the sound of it, I lifted myself up, hastily trying to wipe my tears and blood spilling from a split lip.

“Don’t. Show me...” he whispered, analysing my crying expression and sighed loudly. Rubbing everything off my face himself, his long nails caressed my cheeks until all redness faded away. 

“Come with me now.” he held my hand and went towards the room he was initially in. 

As we walked down to the other side of the corridor, I heard shouting and passing by the staircase I saw the guy... His face looked... bashed in. In his vicious attempt to flap his hands around he touched the rail and I could see he left a smudge of blood all over. My eyes widened and my jaw lightly dropped, but I also felt accomplished and couldn't help letting out a small giggle.

“That's what ya get ya fuckin twat.” I said to myself.

“Don't look.” I could only notice a smirk forming on his scarred face and grasped my shoulders to hurry back and resume.

“Anna! Jesus Christ girl, the whole neighbourhood could hear ya! My God! What did he do to you?!” Jen jumped to embrace me whole. A few moments we were given, but he was obviously there for a reason.

“Now ladies. Put on a good show for me. Hehe.” he said pulling his robes back off and sat himself on a couch in front of the bed.

What??? Me and Jen? 

“Tihihi! Ya heard that sis! Let's show him what we gots!” she chuckled and pushed me flat on the bed beginning to suck over the soft skin on my neck like a vicious animal. His hand moved to grab his cock and started lifting it up and slowly going down, watching us do our job. I turned my head to see him while Jen was doing something quite blissful to me and my eyes got locked on him for good long moments. 

He licked his lips thirstily, his actions becoming more thorough by the minute. My mind was far away, thinking of who would he fuck first. Not only that but how would I feel seeing him fucking Jen. I could cope with knowing, but could I cope with watching?

“Sis, mimic ya cummim. Goin sore down here.” Jen whispered. 

“Mimic? “I asked innocently, not knowing the definition of the expression 'fake an orgasm'. I only just started working there, not to mention my sexual life! Every time I had an orgasm I showed it. But mimicking was a tad tricky. I simply started screaming and shouting because that was the only thing I understood from that feeling. 

“Jen, sweet, stop stabbing her. Hehe. It's piercing my ears and it's dying.” 

“Aw fuck, sis. Ya ruined it.” she flopped on the mattress disappointed. 

“Right. Let's take a break.” he clapped his hands nonchalantly. 

“We’re sorry, sir. She's still... learning.”

“Heehee. I just need some time to get it up again.”

“Tihi! Works for me!” she sparkled. “Ya lucky he's nice.” Jen continued in a whisper turning around to me.

“Anyone up for a pint?” 

“Here.” Undertaker cheered. 

I just couldn't talk. I messed it up.

“Sis?”

The last thing on my mind was drinking. One of my only chances to be next to him and I basically fucked it up. 

“Hello?!”

“Huh?” I woke up seeing both just staring at me... 

“Beer? Drink? Pint? Gulp gulp?”

“Uhm yea...”

“Jeez. Wake up, girl, we workin!”

Jen left to gather the desired beverages and my heart started pounding more and more knowing I'll be alone with him, as if that never happened. 

“Something on your mind?” his voice echoed, resting a perfectly sculpted chin on the back of his hand.

“No no. Sorry. She s-said she was gettin s-sore. So I just p-panicked.” I stuttered massively. 

“Come to me.” he extended an arm towards me and, with an invitation like that, who could refuse? 

Sheepishly got off the bed and took a deep breath of air. Both bodies naked, he guided me to sit on his lap, placing a hand on my hip and the other to skim a blushed cheek. 

“Where are you?” what a weird question I thought...

“Huh? Uhm here?”

“No you're not.” he whispered, hastily grabbing my ass and pushed my pelvis to meet his in a swift motion. “I’ll bring you back to me...” in a second he lifted a feeble body and eased himself inside me slowly, backing out then going in again, until his ears started earning the desired moans.

“Ah-“

“There you are...” he pushed in once more when the door opened in a rush, accompanied by a childish tone:

“Sorry guys, I was- Oohh. Sis. Ya naughty girl!” 

“Wha- Jen!!” I got distracted but a black claw turned a burning face to meet his:

“You're leaving me again...” his member slid deeper bringing the me back. 

“Ngh-Fuck.” I cried again, hardly holding myself.

He got up to his feet lifting me along and walked to the bed:  
“Jen take my place there.” he showed her the couch.

“Ooohh. Yes, sir. Tihi!” 

I graciously fell on the bed with all his weight atop me. 

“Now then...” his teeth started nibbling on my lower lip and with all his actions of moving back and forth and kissing my neck, smothering my frail form. 

He just didn't stop tracing hot breaths all over my skin as he was penetrating me harder, wilder, soon becoming uncontrollable. My nails were dug deep in his pale skin and only barely could I pull his hair to the side to see that gorgeous gaze. He viciously caught my hand, kissed it and placed it on his scarred cheek, only slightly showing a stare, before my body started bursting with pleasure, back arching instinctively forcing my perked breasts to meet his chest. 

One after the other louder moans fell from our lips and a well known shiver settled within both of us and his actions got wilder and lustier until the very last second. His eyes locked mine for a good few seconds and waited for the afterglow to wear off.

“My... god...” I quivered, my body still filled with ecstasy. A smile followed and I didn't want to believe how mesmerizing it was. I deepened my fingers into his cheek and spoke mindlessly, like an utter idiot: “Who gives a shit about them scars n nails...” but as soon as I finished my eyes widened and both palms rushed against my dumb mouth. Laid there stunned by what I did, staring at his unmoved expression, gazing back at mine. But all that happened only for a short moment as his arms wrapped around me tightly, lowering his lips to my ear:

“You are so-“

“Ah! You guys want to be alone, yer?” Jen jumped from her seat. “I’ve been done for a while.” she laughed pointing a finger at her fanny. “Enjoyed the show by the way!” 

“Yes, my lovely. You can go.” his eyes never shifted from me for a second and as soon as the door closed he exhaled warmly against my neck: “Beautiful.”

“Hm?”

“Heh. So you are having little chats about me?”

“What? No no! I was... thinking out loud. I didn't mean to.”

“Eesh... Calm down, luv... I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. Hehe.” once again he perplexed me with a sudden wave of affection. Weird. 

For a few moments he left a lazy head on my chest, forehead leaning between my breasts. I felt hot breaths like sharp blades and the nails clawing at my ribs, each one at a time, were tormenting me. I started to think that he contemplated on all those small actions in order to destroy me emotionally... 

It was so sweet...

“Think Jen's waitin-“

“Jen’s waiting for nothing. Heh.” and showed a toothy smile: "Gave me the scare the other day though..."

"W-Why?" 

"Thought you were going to die on me..."

"Haha... Right... I'm used to it to be fair." I laughed nervously. 

"That's not normal."

"Yer well what we gonna do about it, ay?"

"Heh... Not what I'd expect from someone like you."

"Erm... What would you expect then?" I rose an eyebrow intrigued. 

"More care for your life..."

"Don't get me started on life..." I gasped like a kid hearing him.

"Is it not treating you well then?"

"Fuck no... I hate it..."

"I will." he was so close to me he could hear my heart beat, but I barely even caught what he whispered.

Who gave a flying fuck about all the weird shit he did. I fucking loved that guy...

***

Such a beautiful day that was. Sunny outside slightly warmer than your normal winter weather. I thought about going out for a while, but once again my feelings got the better of me... I imagined that if he'd come in I wouldn’t have the chance to see him. Just for a second at least. It got to the point where I didn't care who he was with, if I could catch a sight of him, for a moment at least, it would be enough. What I didn't realise was the more I saw him, the more it hurt... I had to get used to it at some point, because I knew it wouldn't benefit me at all, standing around like a moron drooling after a... customer.

As night slowly settled, more and more customers were popping in, each one drunker and noisier than the other. Soon the house was full, loud and smelly. 

A piercing sound of glass shattering pulled my attention from the third blabbering idiot I sat myself in front of. I looked across and saw a mass of people circling around. I pushed myself amongst them to better my view of what was going on and rolled my eyes at the sight. It was the tenth fight we had in the house that week. 

It was getting ridiculous! 

“What ya gotta fight about?” I grabbed one of the dickheads by their collar. 

“Stay out of it, pet. This guy gone mental.” the defender said.

“Oi! You!” I turned to the other, but had no time to speak my words... He rose his arm holding a pocket knife and, showing it to us, he charged forward like a bull. 

“No stop!” but I was too slow, too late, as the attacker's cool, sharp blade pierced my stomach without remorse. All I heard was screaming and yelling coming from my noisy sisters and a disgusting metal taste suddenly made it's way up to my throat, filling my mouth up until I gagged and coughed it all up.

Red stains splattered on the floor next to my feet, my senses going numb, my knees giving in and my body rushed down in an instant. Surprisingly enough it didn't hit the ground and I found out seconds later why. I heard a movement and saw long black fingernails grabbing my shoulders, as the other hand harshly pressed on the wound. 

Why was he there?...

“I’m... dying...” I muttered not realising my words came out and weren't just inside my head.

“No you're not. Heh.” a last wicked laughter until I allowed a veil of darkness cover my eyes. 

“Annaaa!” ah Jen... You're too sweet... Too nice... Too...

***  
A ripping sound startled me, feeling my lungs so out of air that it made me inhale so deeply I thought I was going to choke. 

“Relax... shouldn't... moving.” Undertaker was there cutting off something that rested on my belly which seemed to be a white cloth stained red. “... early... wake up. “

Everything I heard and saw was like through a dream. I couldn’t feel a single thing and barely caught anything he was saying and the blurriness in my vision was not helping me at all. I tried talking, but I thought I only let out a few muffled noises. 

“Where... am I?” felt dizzy, a head rush so vile it was becoming a nuisance.

“... first... accommodation...” frustrating, but I was too tired to get angry. 

“I'm not... dead...?” I barely said. 

“... no.” he chuckled, got up and I thought I heard him say something when leaving the room but I couldn't catch exactly what: “When... I will... you.” but I didn't think about it too much as I drifted off again only to wake up again in the same place. I had no bloody idea for how long I was knocked out, nor where to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the small introduction is done we can get to the actual story. 
> 
> Had to get this out of the way to make the future scenes link to eachother. 
> 
> Let the fluffin and smuttin commence then! 
> 
> Don't forget to show some lovin and commenting!


	5. Help You...

***

“Hello? Ah- fuck!”

‘I actually got stabbed... It wasn't a dream. Right panic mode on... Recap: I met a weirdo, started working in a whorehouse, weirdo is client of whorehouse, I get stabbed in whorehouse and somehow ended up at weirdo's place. Coincidence? Maybe. But as cynical as I am, I don’t think so.’

An excruciating pain stroke my core trying to get up and out of bed. Tiptoed my way clinging against the wall and walked out the room. Not as easy as it sounds.

“Hello?” I easily started climbing down the stairs holding onto the railing with both hands, crouching in ache. I was so thirsty... “Oi! Undertaker?” I couldn't shout too much nor could I walk down another step. 

“Helloo???!” 

It truly felt like running a marathon and not only that, but my chest was tight and heavy, my stomach aching and my throat thirsty for any liquid to wet it. My body slid down on its own, the only thing I was able to do was grab the railing hard enough to not hurt myself even more. 

“Hellooo?” slowly but surely I tried steadying myself, I gripped on something that felt... Soft? And silky. Like a pillow of some sort. My eyes lifted from the ground and fell on a most unsightly scene. It was a coffin I was holding onto and obviously a body inside. Her face was all gashed up, cuts and wounds all over... And despite the horrible view above her neck, down below she was dressed in a clean pure white dress. If only she had all her limbs to fill it... Poor girl... What the hell happened... 

I turned my head around to look for the kitchen and moved a few steps further, although a muffled voice distracted me the second I let go of it and... a most surprising sight piqued my interest: the coffin I was holding onto earlier... was empty... 

I swear I saw a body there... Where the hell did it go...?

And when they say things are scarier when you can't see them, they're bloody right! Because I was pissing my pants! My heart was drumming in my chest hoping that what felt around my waist was not true... It was not real... It simply could not be real! A pale stitched hand groped me and the disgusting snarl grew louder, as droplets of drool fell on the night gown I was wearing. I shoved myself away, and pushed my body to the floor as far as I could from danger, as once on the ground I couldn't move anymore. 

What the fuck is this? Am I seeing things? 

I literally could not comprehend what was happening before me. It was terrifying, foul, abominable... Not to mention the horrid stench... 

My jaw dropped, watching the disfigured remains of a body hastily crawling towards me, gurgling like a drowning maniac. My hands flew in front of me instinctively and my eyes closed getting ready for the worst...

Behind someone grabbed my arms and picked me up in a rush.

"What are you doing out of bed?” he said turning me around, making me feel light as a lifeless doll in his embrace. 

“What is... that... I can't-“ I only managed to cling two fingers on his collar and hold onto it, head fell on his chest, whilst he slipped a hand behind my knees, lifted me up effortlessly and brought me to my room. 

I noticed his usual attire was slightly different, not wearing his hat nor his grey shawl, black robes left to flutter untightened. I was placed back on the bed, black claws running across my dishevelled hair. 

“Here...” 

Water was a godsend at that point I choked and gagged on it but drank every last drop and asked for more. He was... silent... His natural giggling barely made an appearance.

“I actually thought it would take you at least another two or three days to get up. You are stronger than you let on...”

Wait... Another?

“How long have I been here, then? Forget that, what the fuck was that thing downstairs?!” I was more confused and scared about what was going on by the second and all he did was to confuse and scare me even further.

“Just four days.”

“Four fuckin days? Wait no! I've asked you a different question.”

"You have nothing to worry yourself with."

“So what am I just gonna sit here?”

“Lay more precise. You do not move without my help.” my eyes rolled instinctively at his words.

“With that thing in the house? Are you insane?!”

“What thing?”

“Surely ya jokin! All my life I bet on the fact that dead don't move but this one even bloody growled!”

“Heehee! Go back to sleep. Heh. I have some errands to sort.”

“Errands... it's 11... at night!” but a sudden revelation occurred: “Wait! You're goin to the whorehouse and leave me here with a moving corpse!”

“Heh. It's not that. And stop exaggerating, it was nothing there.”

“But I saw it! I ain't a fuckin nutcase!”

“No. You are tired. It's just your imagination.”

“I know what I saw!”

“One thing I know, my dear, is that dead men don't walk.” he rose a finger to his lips.

“It was actually a woman...”

“Don't patronize me, love.” he huffed, went to a cupboard, picked up a vial and handed it to me. “Take this.” 

“No!”

“It will help with your sleep.” he gritted his teeth.

“No!”

“Don’t test my patience. Just take the damn thing.”

“How do I know you aren’t trying to poison me?!”

“Heeheehee. You crack me up.” he pulled my chin up placed the tiny bottle against my mouth and poured a few drops on my tongue. “Rest now.”

'Rest'? How the fuck was I supposed to just ‘rest'! I knew I wasn't feeling well, but one thing I was certain of: it wasn't just in my imagination.

As soon as he walked out I spat the liquid on the floor and hoped the effects wouldn't touch me. I couldn't sleep. Not with that... thing so close to me. New plan: Run as far away as fucking possible. Well running was out of the question. Walking... Or crawling to be more precise. 

Bad very bad situation I was in. The moment I heard the front door open and shut, I pulled myself together, gathered all my strength and walked out the room. I wasn’t just terrified... I thought I could have a heart attack at any given second. My ears perked at the movement I heard to my left so I swiftly turned around ready to jump back in the room and lock myself in. But if you're running away from something scary... You come across something even scarier. 

Undertaker was there... Holding a huge mother fucking scythe. Weird looking and bloody frightening. Moon light reflected onto the massive blade and shone right in my eyes, blinding me for a moment.

‘I knew he's a weirdo. But now he's a fucking psycho!’

“Holy fuck!”

“I thought I told you to stay in bed!”

One step near me it took him and I was already in the room harshly pushing my back against the door.

“Open the door.”

“No! Stay the fuck away from me!” 

“Were you trying to run away, love?”

“Sod off!”

“Just open the door.”

He honestly wasn't raising his voice or anything, still calm and composed as always, but how would I know he wasn't just going to bait me?!

I was proper fucked. Blocked in a house with a psychopath with a scythe and bloody walking corpses for guards. I was petrified, I wasn't in any condition to be walking let alone fight a nut job with a massive weapon through a fragile piece of wood. 

“Open the door.”

'What do I do? What the fuck do I do?’

My weak body was shaking more than ever thought possible, my wound was causing me nausea, a restless feel of drowning took over my chest and a hammering heart gave me the sensation it would stop anytime. 

My mind was drifting off and my body was lighter and lighter, without any strength. 

I started feeling less of the bangs and attempts to break the door, less of the noise coming from out side, less of his words... I was paralyzed so to say. 

“Are you alright in there?” he asked again, but something in my throat wouldn't let me speak... Not words at least. I was stuck... cold... going numb... If I was going to die that would have been pleasure, what I wouldn't wanted was to get tortured and torn to bloody pieces. 

What have I ever done wrong... Apart from stealing and sleeping in people's homes without their consent, nothing that bad. I didn't kill or hurt anyone intentionally, didn’t torture or mess with someone so meanly. I was just a nobody. Just a girl who wanted to survive. I just wanted to live my life normally, though as it turned out, I couldn't! Why? Why did this sort of things kept happening to me? I couldn't begin to understand what was I being punished for... 

A raspy sob made its way through my lips and from there on I only managed harsh gasps of air for words. And he might have heard me as what he whispered next just slightly brought me back, not from the tone, but from what he said:

“Listen...” Ah a voice so gentle... Soothing my senses. “I have to see if you're alright. I want to help you...” 

As if he pulled the strings on a puppet I listened and hardly shifted over a few inches, allowing the door to slowly move me aside along with a pipe I had for protection. He was there I could see him, hear him, but I couldn't move... Because if I could I would've ran out of there in an instant...

“My word...”

His arms wrapped around me, picked me up once more and chuckled:

“Heehee. This time I know you are not going anywhere.” one hand moved to hold my head, while the other dropped whatever was left in the vial straight down my throat. “There.” 

My body plummeted on the mattress, feeling so lifeless, suffocating, and in agony. My face twisted in pain and his emerald stare glazed over my wound.

“I've changed these a few hours ago. Why throw a fit and waste my time, if you can just do as I say.” his voice was becoming deeper.

My eyes followed him around while he was preparing to change the bandages and I hated him picking up on even the smallest of things:

“Never you mind me, my love. By the time I'm done, you will be far away...” and placed a soft, warm palm and slid my lids shut. And in all honesty, I am grateful to him, because I don't remember a single damn thing from that night past that point.

***

An annoying tickling sensation all over my nose made me sneeze. I have barely been awake for a while and it’s been pestering me for some time. I finally open my eyes to see dickhead laughing his ass off and fluttering a feather across my face. 

“Gyaahahahahahah! You should've seen your face!!” except for a few minor details everything seemed pretty much back to normal...

“Christ... You scare me sometimes you know...”

“Hm? Do I scare you?”

“Yer...”

“Good. Hehe.” 

Everything you can think of is wrong with this guy... And not only he freaked me the fuck out, but I had mixed feelings about him... I didn’t like the creepy weirdo, but the other side of him... the side I saw at the house... that I could love and cherish for the rest of my life. So who or what the fuck is he? More importantly what did he want with me... I mean if he wanted to kill or torture me he would've had tons of occasions, though he did nothing to me... Seems like dealing with a poisonous snake... 

“I don't feel good...”

“I know, my love. That's why you need to stay here and listen to what I say. Heh.” his all-knowing behaviour was getting on my nerves. “Here.” he lifted me up and leaned me against the back rest. “Drink carefully.” and continued seeing me chugging the tea. “You don't want it to come out the other side do you? Hehe.”

“O-Other s-side?”

“Hehe.” he giggled and pointed to my belly.

“Oh fuck me...”

“Just kidding, sweet! Though I wouldn't advice eating anything for a while.”

“I’m not hungry...”

“Is that your general state then? Hehe.” 

“What? Not eatin?”

“Yes.”

“Pretty much... Why?”

“Heehee. It could kill you.”

“Meh. What a loss...” I shrugged. 

I knew my comment got to him as the corners of his lips twitched downwards and turned around, speaking in a lower tone:

“Stay here.”

“Yer...” I complied obediently. Thought I'd make my stay a bit more peaceful.

“I'll be downstairs. I can hear everything going on in here. Rest assured if you are in trouble I will know straight away.” 

For some reason... that didn't quite sound reassuring...

“Similarly-“ he continued: “If you try to escape again, be firmly convinced that I'll know.” he gave me one of his wicked smiles. 

“Why did you come back?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, silly. Now I must open my shop. Heehee. Rest.”

And something made me listen to him, not put a word out of his and frankly it scared me to know that I might just have to. It scared me because I had no idea who I was dealing with. For a brief second I thought what was I dealing with was a bit more suitable, but I prayed it wasn't. Heart literally breaking my chest open at those images and drove me crazy not knowing what was going on. Was he mental? Or me? 

I've settled that I'll do nothing for now. But I would've died of boredom in there. I sat quietly until I finished my tea and I tried to go back to sleep or keep myself entertained. I wasn't dumb so I wasn't going to even try and run... Just walk around the room a bit, maybe go down stairs. 

I paced the perimeter quietly a few times leaning against the wall... He wasn’t serious right? He couldn't actually hear everything in here. I managed to keep myself silent for a couple of hours but I couldn't take it anymore. So I changed my direction towards the door and surprise what I found opening it. Freak show was standing there, unlucky for me, with a frown on his face.

“I wasn't joking.”

“I’m bored! I have to do something.” 

“Why insist on being such a pest?”

“I feel like I'm wasting my time! Can we go for a walk?”

“No. I don't like repeating myself.”

“Fine... Can I stay with you then?”

“No.”

“Please!” I begged wincing and holding the frame of the door.

“...” I knew I won the second he let out a sigh. His hand moved to help me out, but I refused courteously.

“I want to do it on my own.”

“Apparently I keep repeating myself-“

“Ok fine fine!” I grabbed onto his arm and off we were. Not too far though just a few feet away... Downstairs he placed me on a cardboard box and left some tea on one of the, hopefully, empty coffins.

“Stay put. And don't come near me.” he stated bluntly. 

Undertaker picked up something he obviously threw in a rush, something that looked like...a needle and a thread!

“So what are you doin?”

“Stitching. Hehe.” he chimed, looking quite happy in his element. 

“Eww...”

“I am good at my job. You'll barely even notice them.”

“I wouldn't look at a corpse for too long.”

“I wasn't talking about the corpse.”

“Then what are you-“ though a sudden revelation perplexed me on the spot. “You stitched me up??!”

“Hehe.”

“I thought I've been to an actual doctor.”

“But you have. Heehee. I know everything about the human body.” 

The bloody nerve on him! He literally looked like a psychopath just saying that and to be frank... It's freaking me out more by the day... My guts turned inside out hearing that and his statement about knowledge did not help me one bit... I had to find something to take my mind off of that...

“So how come... you go to a place like... that...?” I asked intrigued. I simply couldn't contain myself.

“You mean the whorehouse? Heehee.”

“Yer...”

“That place is for people like me. Just take a look, sweet. Hehe. Who would be with someone like me unless they are paid? Heh!”

He's got a point. You don't strip him naked the moment you see him, otherwise he'd have no problem finding someone. 

‘Naked... Oh that body...’

I mean to get in bed with him you have to go through all this. And by this I mean the creepiness, he's a weirdo, one moment he's all nice and happy, next he's coming at you with a bloody scythe. He's a psycho and he's an undertaker. He likes, pardon, loves his job! Who loves a job like this? A fucking freak that's who. And no one would stand all this... And I wouldn't have found out about his intimate behaviour if it weren't for my job, accentuating the fact that I have been paid for it. Maybe that's why he's such a lovable person for a just a few hours, because he craves the attention... the attachment...

‘Oh crap. That's right! My job!’

“So when do you thing I can go back?”

“Heehee. Back?”

“Back to the house.”

“Never mind that for a while, love.” 

Oh what does he mean by that? What does he mean by anything he bloody says? A mysterious attitude only makes me shiver more, as I have no idea what in the world he's planning. How do I know he's just not preparing me to be turned into one of those walking dead later on? I didn't care what he said. I knew what I saw! And that thought ruined me even more...

“So when are you going back there?”

“Heehee. Aren't you curious.”

“Just making conversation...”

“Can’t you make conversation with a common subject?”

“What’s common about you...?"

“Hehe! You got me there!”

Oh bloody hell...

“Fine then. How old are you?”

“Wouldn't you like to know! Hehe.”

“God would you at least answer one question without being so-“ alright time to stop.

“Hehe. So what?”

“Mysterious.” ahem meant to say 'a fuckin weirdo'.

“Ah! You should choose the things you want to learn carefully, darling, otherwise you might find yourself in the difficult position of not gutting the answers!” 

He said standard questions but here he is brushing me off when I ask his age... What can be so fucking weird about this that would freak me out even more than I already am?

“All done here. He looks all nice and handsome now!”

I felt my insides twisting and turning.

“Why would you try and run away then?” 

“I- I wasn't-"

“Then why not open the door when I asked you to.”

“I...” 

Hardly had any life in me for that conversation and luckily saw him losing his patience with it:

“Whatever it was, don't do it again.”

“Mhm. So why did you come back last night. I thought you left.”

“Let's call it a hunch.”

“A hunch?”

“A hunch that something would happen. Hehe.”

“So you thought comin at me with a scythe would be brilliant, innit?”

“Pff! HAAHAHAHAHAHAA! Why would I come at you with a scythe?”

“I don't know! For fun?! You look entertained by every little damn thing!” alright crossed a border there a bit.

“If I'd want to hurt you, sweet, a scythe would prove useless. It would kill you in an instant.”

High time to stop a conversation that was the wrong way.

“I was putting it away when you decided to go all heroic on me.”  
“Puttin it away? Why do you need the bloody thing anyway?”

“Again with the unwanted answers, my dear. Heehee.” he chimed again and picked up all his utensils, leaving me alone in the shop, yet again. My mind flew to the events of the night before and instinctively my eyes scanned the space where I threw myself on the floor.

Hm... I have to see... I got up leaning on the wall and walked over to the coffin where my emotions went all nuts the other day. It was closed. Shoving my fingers underneath the door I tried lifting it up. Just a peek... But as much as I could see until I was stopped, it was empty.

“Why must you be such a bother?”

“I was curious!”

“This is no place to nose around.” he said and pushed his chest against my back wrapping a hand around my waist.

“It was a body there...”

“It was nothing there...”

“It was I saw it!”

“You think I don't know what I have in my own shop? Heh. I don't know what you saw, but it's becoming a nuisance.”

Long silver strands gently fell on my shoulder as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. 

“So do you miss being at the house?” and a tremble ran down my spine hearing him. Well seeing the situation I was in at that moment, I kind of did. I preferred being back there rather than restrained in a psycho's house surrounded by dead which, apparently, can bloody walk on their own!

“I miss Jen.”

“What will make you forget about her then?”

“Huh?”

'Forget about her? About my girls?? What's he up to?’

“Nothing. I will see her. I have to go back there at some point ya know...” might of hit a nerve there, as I heard him click his teeth in disapproval. 

“Tsk. You are such a pest.” I gave into a shiver feeling his tongue wildly tracing down my neck for an awfully short second, but it was enough to spark a desire. “You must be tired. I'll take you back upstairs.”

“I’m not actually. Can't I stay here for a while longer?”

“Sorry, my love. I have business to attend to.”

Business? Curiosity bubbled up inside me every time he had to walk out. 

Undertaker began folding me like a new born in the clean white sheets and I knew what would come next.

“I’ll help you with this.” and I froze seeing him hold a full vial like last time.

“No. Please no more of that stuff. It’s makin me wanna puke.”

“It’s for your own good.” he lightly patted my head and tilted it over in a sudden movement to let the mysterious liquid run down my throat. “I’ll change these. Rest easy now.” 

My mind just listened and as soon as I hit the pillow I drifted away with a single thought: what if... he's doing something to me... something I shouldn't know. And with the same image I woke up the next morning. 

In all my life I have never been scared by anything. Whether it was illness, pain or death I could embrace it without a second thought. What did terrify me though were the things I couldn't find an explanation to... The unnatural stuff that have been happening to me in the last days... I knew he wasn't honest with me and frankly I couldn't care less. I just had to know why were all those weird events taking place only since I've met him. 

“Alright there, luv?” he quizzed gnawing on a strand of black thread to rip it.

“Yer... Why?”

“You seem deep in thought. Hehe.”

“I’m just... really tired.” I sighed heavily.

“Do you want to go back to bed then?”

“God no! I can't stand another second in there!”

“Heh. We'll try walking outside in a couple of days.”

‘Try? Couple of days?? I'm never seeing myself out of here at this rate...’

“Yer...”

“Good. I'll be off soon.”

“What? Again?”

“Hehe. I am a busy person you know.”

I already knew by then what him leaving meant: me drinking more of that shit and sleeping my life away. 

“Take me with you.”

“Heehee. No chance, sweet. You need to rest.”

“But I'm bloody bored!!”

“You do realise you shouldn't even be out of bed.” he grinned intensely. 

He really looked like he took pleasure from my pain. I kept nagging him to get me out of the house or see my girls, but he just wouldn't. As proven, I simply couldn't leave. And if I managed, what would I have accomplished? Absolutely nothing. It was hard enough to live on the streets and my situation was evidently not going to mellow down soon. I had to wait... I had to wait for the perfect moment. Which meant me being healthy, up on my two feet and a made plan with where was I going. So my intelligent mind thought to be the good girl, take my time and while I recover I'll do the thinking as well. I just hoped I wouldn't encounter any other strange shit during my stay. 

“So... any chance of me knowin what you're up to?”

“Just a business meeting. Heh.”

“Mhm... Got your eyes on someone then?”

"Pardon?”

“Business meetin-“ I air quoted “-I know you're going back there.”

“Does it bother you? Heh.”

“I don't give a shit.” I turned my head displeased and brushed him off.

“Then why ask?”

“Jeez... Just curious.”

“I’ll say hi to Jen for you. Hehe.” he winked and for a second, I felt jealous. I knew deep inside I couldn't have him for myself and even if I did I wouldn't know what to do with him... 

My heart and mind started a ruthless battle with eachother, restlessly pulling images and feelings from my one dumb body. How can I love someone and hate them at the same time? How can I faint at the sight of him, but want to murder him too? For a few moments I pondered if I could actually gut killing him, but I settled that I couldn't... 

He was gorgeous, but mental. Fit, but violent. Charming, but mysterious. Kind, but scary... My brain was all messed up... Only I could know what was going on there and truthfully, I had no idea...

In my endless thought process I unknowingly muttered a few words to myself.

“Charming? Hehe! Are you talking about me, darling?”

“Huh? No! I was just thinkin.” and when I said he scared the shit out of me sometimes, well most of the times, I meant this kind of behaviour: he walked hastily and heavily towards me, his boots making loud bangs clicking the floor with every step and leaned over me so close our noses were touching. Hat flew off and grabbed my cheeks like he tried squeezing orange juice out of them. 

“Who is it then?”

“Huh? What?”

“Who’s so charming that you couldn't keep from talking to yourself.”

“No one Jeez! Fuckin hell! I just said what a charming behaviour.” 

Ok I lied my way out of it.

“What are you on about?”

“You took me in and now you're leaving me in here every single day.”

“You saying you crave for my attention, dearest? Hehe.” he calmed down in a second and instead of groping my skin like a paper towel, he tenderly fondled it with dark nails. 

“Mno...” fine I lied again. “I’m just saying it would be nice to be in someone's company for longer than a bloody hour a day...” 

And I kept lying to get myself out of awkward circumstances that occurred. Yes I craved for his attention and yes I was so fucking jealous he was going back there! But who knows what he would've done if he found out.

“Heh... Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“Fine don’t tell me what you're thinking. Hehe. Now come let's put you back to bed.”

“Uh??” 

What a fucking prick...

“I’m not going back there, my love.” he placed a light kiss on my cheek.

“Hm. Why are you tellin me then?”

“Just felt like you should know.” even though my face was stoic and seemed like I was ice cold, but in reality, the little girl in me was bursting with happiness at his last statement.

It became a routine already, he was leaving, I had to take that awful tasting stuff and go to bed. The same thought like the night before came to me unwillingly, praying for the life of me he wasn't doing any creepy stuff to my body without me knowing. 

“I wanna see...” I managed after I drank my dose, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep before I knew what was under there.

“I rather you wouldn't. Hehe.”

“Why? What’s under there?“

“What do you mean what's under there?! Heh. You've got a vile looking wound and you wouldn't gut it.”

“Lemme be the judge of that.” 

He just shrugged, nodded and suffice to say I didn't see anything looking... dubious... I mean I don't know how a bad injury looked like. I just reckoned... And that didn't look like more that what it was claimed to be. A sigh of relief escaped and let the sickness take over me, seeing that on my body, after I analysed it thoroughly for odd looking stuff. 

“Oh damn...”

“I told you. Heehee. Now lay back.”

“How...” a wave of drowsiness shadowed over me and I couldn't even finish the words I was saying, let alone hear what he answered... If he bothered... I just barely made out another one of his creepy chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys. More to come in the next ones.🥰
> 
> Don't forget the kudos and comments guys🙏😅


	6. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

***

Went in the shop the next morning to look for Undertaker, but when I managed to climb down the full flight of stairs, all by myself, a sound coming from the corner caught my attention. 

‘Oh fuck... Here we go again...’

One of the coffins joggled for a second and a shiver ran through my whole body thinking: 'Do I run now? While it’s closed?’ But the curiosity got the better of me once more so I moved closer... With each step I was making a plan of how to run or be faster than the creature from inside and where to go first. 

Found myself in front of the coffin quicker than expected and I lightly touched it to feel if there's any movement coming from it, or was it just my imagination. Bravely I stuck my fingers under the door and pulled it with all my strength, though... I couldn't open it. It did by itself... I jumped back ready for the encounter and the cap flew off, hitting the floor with a deafening bang. 

“Eek!!” 

“Heehee. You're up early.”

“Are you fuckin crazy?!” I grabbed my chest feeling a restless heart beating heavily against my hand, seeing the nutter emerge nonchalantly.

“You want to join? Hehe.”

“Fuck no! What the fuck is wrong with you! Jesus Christ! I nearly had a heart attack!”

I leaned against the wall and gasped in relief, while he made his way towards me. 

“Easy...” 

“Easy my ass! What the fuck were you doin in there?”

“Resting.” he shrugged like it was the most common thing to do.

“Huh?”

“Well since you have the bed I can't sleep there now can I? Hehe.”

For a second I actually felt sorry. 

“Uhm...”

“Why the long face?”

“Erm... Just wanted to say if you... if you want to sleep in the same bed with me it wouldn't bother me...”

“Hehe. If you want to sleep with me, luv, why not just say so?” he whispered as his fingers brushed my chin gently.

“What? No!” the nerve on this guy...

“Well I'll just carry on sleeping in here.” he sighed. “All alone. In a coffin. While you have a comfy bed.”

“What?? I just said if you want to sleep in the bed it doesn't bother me.” that dickhead really knew how to put pressure on my naivety.

“Ah but you know if we sleep in the same bed we must have-“

“Stop right there!” my blushed face was burning evidently. He just giggled as usual and gesticulated toward the desk.

“Hehe. Relax, sweet. Sit down.” 

A second more of that conversation and I would've shoved my head in the bloody ground. Though I did miss it a bit. Missed the feeling, the pleasure. And the thought dawned on me: I am alone with the only person that could ever make me tremble in anticipation. Leaving me in that dreadful place, I began to wonder:

‘No harm if... we just do that... right?’ but a light knock disturbed my pleasant daydreaming.

“I think there’s someone at-“ and again I heard it coming from somewhere close behind me. “-door?” I truly thought I was going nuts, but the coffin I saw earlier when I came down was closed, but after our chatter it was slightly open...

“What did you say?” he shouted from the kitchen, but my voice vanished in an instant. 

“Wha-“ my eyes widened and locked on the location of the knock, watching and analysing for a few moments until his arm got in the way and shoved a cup of tea in my lap:

“Here you go.”

“I heard s-something.” I said without changing my expression nor where I was looking. 

“Heehee. Again with the nonsense...?”

“It’s not- I swear... I... I heard a k-knock...” 

“Come now. What are you so scared of?” he came closer, eye level and brushed away a strand from my face. “I’m here aren't I?”

“If it... is truly a supernatural thing... nothing can help us...”

“Heehee. Snap out of it, my love. It's nothing there.”

“Can’t you open it and show me?”

“You’ll just have to trust me.”

It hurt me deeply to know that I... like him... so damn much... But I couldn't stay there... What was happening there I knew it wasn't just in my imagination... Something beyond me was going on and simply couldn't cope with it. 

‘Or could I for his sake... Trust him for once. See how it would be... Until now, every time I went out of his word, something bad occurred. On top of that I can’t deny he was always there to pick me up. Would it be that bad? No!! I'm getting confused again!! Don't lose track of what you're after!'

Something tightened in my stomach suddenly and so it was decided that I couldn't gut another scene like that. I would go insane. I have to go, but god when? He's always on my ass when not sleeping. And when he's gone I got to down some weird looking thing. I'll have to make him trust me... Trust that I'll drink it on my own. 

***

“Say AAA.” 

“Cut it out. You know I hate this stuff.” 

I swallowed terribly disgusted and before I even turned my head, he downed the rest of the bottle.

“What are you doin?”

“I have a busy day tomorrow. Need to kick back for a while.”  
So he wasn't going out... For the first time I actually felt bad he didn't. But wait... 

‘Is this actually my chance? He's gonna be unconcious'

“Oh. Night then. Damn need to use the loo.” I chuckled senselessly while he waved his way out of the room.  
I went in there and thoroughly threw my guts up. It was a better chance. If he were gone I wouldn't know when he'd be back. Now I know he'd be sleeping. I went back to my room quietly and waited for the perfect moment to slip out. I tip toed the floor like a pro, opened and closed the door in utter silence and walked over without a single creak.

‘Haha bet ya didn't hear that!’ I skilfully jumped on the railing and slid all the way down, as I knew stairs were a bit tricky with silence.

As I was testing the wooden floor before each step I heard a loud breath and it startled me greatly. I looked over and less than two inches away he was there sleeping in one of the coffins.

'Oh for fuck sake...’ but I don't know what made me go over to him. I stood there mesmerised as always by his absolutely gorgeous features. His face looked so peaceful and kind... I literally couldn't get enough of him... He was simply a vision... I leaned over him and brushed a strand off his face to reveal the full lot. ‘My god...’ my fingers kept skimming his cheek as I couldn't stop myself from touching and looking at him. Truly I thought something wouldn't let me pull myself away. 

“I'm sorry...” I bit my lower lip and lightly kissed him one last time... his skin against mine felt amazing, stirring something inside me... “Good bye.” Though as I said those words I couldn't keep a loud sob and caught a tear while it was falling right before it landed on his face. 

'Phew.’ Unfortunately I didn’t catch the next ones... Glad I didn’t wake him up and I didn’t doddle upon doing anything about it so I just straightened myself to walk away, when I swear I saw a smirk. 

“You even smile in your sleep. Hm...” with that I turned around and found my way in front of the door that led me to this very shop the first time, before I had the chance to cry my bloody lungs out.

The door was... unlocked?? I smiled widely and thanked all my lucky stars that I managed to get that far because the exit was just a few steps away.

At least that's what I thought...

A chill flew through me, the same kind I felt when I saw... pale, white skin... scars , bruises and stiches... limbs... moving...

‘What the fuck??’ I whispered feeling the pressure on my back weigh heavier, until I fell over face forward, with that thing on top of me... It growled in my ears and sniffed me evidently. It was suffocating me... the wound on my belly was easily starting to burst with pain, feeling my skin snapping wider with each second he laid atop me and I was utterly petrified. 

He grabbed a hand pinned it to the ground and in a second he brutally sunk his teeth into my forearm, hastily going deeper and deeper... I felt its every move... 

I was in so much pain... It hurt so badly, I could barely let out a hoarse gasp as a scream of suffering. I pulled my eyes away to concentrate, gather my forces and lift myself up, but... I couldn't... too heavy... Though when I turned my gaze back... That... That head was gone... Nothing was biting me... instead it was a hand!

“... alright?”

“Wha-“

“I said are you alright?”

“N-No...”

“What are you doing out of bed? Just look at this mess.” he gesticulated towards me.

“W-What happened?”

“... I was sleep walking and bumped into you here.” he said with a sleepy face yawning widely.

“You-You...”

“Yes. Come on. I was expecting a quiet night. Obviously I was mistaking.” he whined and continued: “How careless can you be?” he got us both up and walked back to the room. “Any idea why my face is wet?”

“Huh??”

“Hehe. Tell me, love, why were you crying?” he winked all knowingly and for the sake of argument I just waved him off. 

“I have no damn idea what you're on about!”

“Hehe. Pile up those secrets, sweet. I'll break them down at some point one... by... one...” 

“I ain't keepin-“

“Shh.” He was holding my arm in the same place I felt that... I wanted to look... I could still feel that thing nearly ripping the skin off my bone. “What?” he asked as I was continuously pulling my hand away from him.

“I got bitten...”

“Hehe. You must be going crazy.”

“N-No... I-I saw-“

“What did you really see? What did you really feel? Hm?” he said lifting the arm that was supposed to have a deep bruised red mark, but it didn't. “Never do that again. I could've killed you back there... “

“What happened?”

“You need a drawing don't you. Hehe. I was sleepwalking, bumped into you and fell over. I hope I didn't hurt you badly.”

“Why did you grab my hand like that then?” I frowned.

“Maybe in a rush to see if you were alright I might have been too harsh.” I rolled my eyes barely believing the bullshit he was feeding me. “But more importantly, what were you doing there? I know you don't sleepwalk.”

“How?” I foolishly tried to divert the subject, but it never works does it...? 

“Heh. So?”

“I was... ch-checkin the locks...”

“You were checking the locks. Haahahahahahahaaha. You... Heh...” he said and shook his head violently. “You never cease to amuse me! Heehee!” he gasped a chuckle one last time before he pulled my night gown up above my stomach.

“Let me.” and placed a palm on soaked bandages. He ripped them up with a nail and slapped his forehead immediately. “We really did a number here...”

“What? Why?”

“Stay down. For once just stay.” after he pointed an angry index finger at me, he went off, only hearing a few sounds of things being thrown on the floor. 

Came back up with more things than I could count right then and took a seat next to the bed. 

“What? No! What's that?” I moved seeing him take out a needle and a thread. 

“I don't have time to put you to sleep. It won't hurt. Too much...”

“No. Stop. Ah- fuck!” 

“It’ll take a second.” 

“Fuck! No!” I tried getting out and turning but I couldn't flinch. I felt the sharpness of the needle puncturing my skin right next to the injury I already had over and over and it was killing me. He held me down like I was made out of paper and whatever he was doing that made me yell like a slaughtered animal, he didn't stop until I heard him gasp and felt his head fall tired on my lap. 

“Phew. All done. Hehe “

My whimpers though still persisted for a while. Realistically might have taken ten seconds. What I felt? Fuck me. Hours and hours of torture. And the aftermath was murdering me with a burning, endless pain. 

“Bare with it for a while. It will pass.” he wrapped me back up like a brand new package and blew the candles out. He turned me to face him, chained an arm around my shoulders and one around my hips and whispered in my ear. 

“You can't move too much tonight. Might open again.”

And right there I thought he got off on my disobedient behaviour, because he never threw me out... he threatened me, scolded me but did nothing about it. I knew he knew what my plan was... But what was his?

***

“Today I will introduce you to a special type of biscuits. Heeheehee!” his ear piercing laughter pulled my eyes from the measuring cup I was sipping from and handed me a tiny bag holding tens of the bone shaped crackers. 

Special? And the nut job unveils himself even further. 

“What's so special about them then?” him calling them special was yet another warning signal to me, but before my eyes he bit from one and shoved the other half in my mouth. 

“They will make you hungry and happy! Hehe!”

“But I'm not hungry...”

“Nor are you happy, but that's the point! Heehee! Sit in here while I go get some food.” he literally sparkled his way out the door, though before he did: “Don’t eat too many or you might find yourself full sooner than expected! Hehe!” 

What the fuck is wrong with him? And though I was awake, he left me alone! He never leaves me alone awake and always makes sure I'm sound asleep. Later on I understood why, as soon as I found myself munching on the fifth damn one already! They were bloody delicious and without giving a shit about what he said I munched on more and more!

I couldn't stop myself! And I only noticed a funny dizziness rolled inside my head, when I stopped for a second and put them far away on the floor. What's in them? I felt all tingly and fuzzy... What scared me more is that I downed half of the container, before realising the fact that... I couldn't eat... I could not down a single bite of anything since I got attacked until that very moment. 

What is this? Suddenly everything seemed funny and barely real. A feeling of contempt like a ray of light shone right through my core. So what if I saw a moving corpse! So what if the psycho taking care of me owns a scythe bigger than the room I always dreamed of as a child. So what if he is a nutter who enjoys putting people in coffins! He gave me those special cookies that made me feel happy! 

At last I slithered like a goof under the covers, for the first time since being there actually loving every second of it! The walls so nice and white, the pillow so amazing and soft, a batch of delicious looking cookies lying lonely on the floor. 

I giggled, my mind drifting off to places I've never been to before, worlds you could only imagine. I heard my mind laughing as it was producing images of funny things and postures. And slowly my body became a feather, though I could still feel the comfort of the matters, the silkiness of the sheets, swallowing me whole, deepening me into a sensation of perfection. Everything was blissful. 

“-listening to me?!” 

“Huh?”

“Haaahahahaha! You were squirming like a worm in that bed! Hahahaha!” I don't know what made me, but I chuckled. Full on laughing actually...

“How do you feel now? Hehe.”

“Brill. This is a-ma-zing! What is this?”

“Just some plants I gathered.” 

“Plants in biscuits?”

“Have you ever eaten better biscuits?”

“Neveeeerrrr!!” I growled and extended my arm for more. 

“Unfortunately, you've had enough. Hehe. You will have to eat food.”

“But I want to eat biscuits!”

“Right. But not those ones.”

“You got other biscuits?!” 

Damn biscuits. Couldn't take my mind off of them. All I could think about were the bloody biscuits...

“Of course I do! Hehe.”

And he handed me a bag of different types of biscuits. None like those, but so delicious. And in no time I forgot about the magical biscuits until I got passed on real food. I ate like a bloody animal. I swore it wasn't me. Never seen myself munch like that in my whole life! Never have I even enjoyed food that much!

“So...” I said with a piece of chicken stuffed in my mouth: “...what’s in those cookies?”

“Cannabis it's called. Hehe.”

I didn't know if I was hearing that right. Did he say he basically drugged me? Without my consent?

“You drugged me?” holy fuck. Unlike any other time I couldn't contain myself. I panicked badly and in front of him. And in that second I was scared I might say something to ruin my plan of escaping. I spat the food and pushed the sheets away. What was I thinking?

“You’re terrible! Hehe. Calm down you'll be fine.” But I couldn't. I just wouldn't. And all the scares and bad frightening moments were coming back to me one by one, where I was and who I was with and very important the reason I was there! 

“Holy fuck I have a hole in me!” my hands started picking at the robes I was wearing until I was stopped. 

“Would you sit down and relax? It's normal to panic on the first go. Heh.” 

“But doin drugs ain't good!”

“So? You did cocaine. Hehe.”

“Yer but I knew what I was doin! I wasn't drugged without my consent!”

“Heehee! Would you have done it if you knew?"

“Absolutely not!”

“Hence why I didn't tell you. Heh. You mustn't be so gloomy all the time, my love. And you have to eat. See? Hehe. Two problems solved!”

He did something I haven't seen him do since I was there... Pulled his bangs to the sides and looked at me carefully:

“There is nothing wrong with having a bit of fun.”

“Why are you saying that?”

“You seem to be a person of a different morality, but I am a bit more open minded.”

“Are you implying that I'm dumb??”

“Just lay down. This-“ Undertaker said “-is not bad. This is just some people's way of coping with situations.” he shrugged and downed another cookie.

“So why do you need them so badly?”  
“Heehee. Everyone needs a bit from time to time!” but from what I've seen he seemed pretty fucked up without it too.

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

“What really?” 

Now that was what I call happiness. The second I heard that word I jumped like struck by lightning. 

“Come...”

“Oh you fucking legend!!” 

But before we left, he pulled my hair back into a bun, gave me larges robes, a hat and a pair of spectacles.

“I can't see, the bloody hat is fallin over me eyes!”

“Hehe. But that's good thing though.”

“Uhm...”

“See we are playing a game! Do not let anybody see you! Hehe. No one recognizes you and you win!”

“Aw brilliant. What?”

“More cookies!”

“Yaay!” 

Cool I'm up for it let's do this, I thought. 

Stepping out side was such a good feeling. Seeing the sun kiss my skin and the breeze caress me with a soft touch. It seemed like I haven't been outside in such a long time. Everything was becoming too bright though and his idea of bringing an umbrella was bloody fantastic! 

We walked down the streets of London all the way to the centre and back, in broad day light in the cooling shadow of an umbrella. It was nice. Seeing people, and smelling food coming from the inns and hearing the dogs bark and children play. So nice... I even got to eat strawberry sorbet! But finally the sun was going down so we decided to make our way back.  
The effects had worn off for a while and soon enough I was in the room munching on some more biscuits. 

“Was today alright for you then?” 

“Splendid. Thank you.” I rushed and out of the blue he picked up a cigarette and lit it up.

“You smoke? Tehe.”

“This is a special type of cigarette.”

“Oh oh. Does it have cannabis?” I rubbed my hands against eachother.

“Yes. Heehee."

“Gimme.” I prayed but he held back. 

“Not for you, luv.” he apologised and inhaled deeply. “Smoking puts your health at risk.”

I stared dumbfounded for a bit and suddenly something tickled me, because I just started laughing uncontrollably! 

“Hahahhahahaa! Right yer com on!”

“Not joking, sweet.” 

“So why do you do it?”

“I am the adult. Hehe”

“You are tirin me out.”

“Am I?” he quizzed taking another big draw and placed what was left on the table. “Should I take the opportunity to liven you up?” And indeed he took it. He started kissing me softly, his hands barely touching my body, easily starting to trace wet lips all the way over from my neck to my breasts... and luckily he passed my sensible area, right down to my uhm...

“Ah-“ like a bolt of lightning it struck me hard and the feeling intensified every time he moved. He was so tender, softer than he's ever been to me, took his time and made me forget about a frustrating pain. He licked again earning another mewl and again making me squirm and squeal, until I got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. I was craving for it... craving for him...  
“Stop!” with his tongue still stuck out he pulled a surprised face and lifted his gaze. “Fuck me...” I had to say it. I needed to say it. Make him do what I wanted at that point. Satisfy my thirst for him.

“No...” he whispered, resuming to his lapping, slowly pushing a finger inside me, demanding another hum of pleasure.  
My hand instantly moved to grab onto his hair and dragged his head up:

“You want me to beg?” I gasped.

“No. You're in no-“

“Please....” seeing his perplexed expression, I knew I nearly had him so I pushed further: “I know you won't hurt me...” and laid back on the bed waiting for him to crawl up and face me.  
Undertaker complied, much to my shock and smothered me with an embrace, placed himself between my legs and eased in, not wasting a single moment. His actions were so mild it was making me yearn for more... faster... stronger... feel him fully... But as much as I pleaded he just wouldn't do it. 

“Take it slow for once.” his lips caught mine in a delicate motion. “You might like it.”

And as he finished his words, a glow in his eyes was the last thing I saw before the radiance I have been waiting for a while now made a sudden appearance in my very soul. My legs started shivering, core quivering, my chest was breathing unevenly and I only felt him locking me in place as if he wouldn't let me move. 

“Hm... What a sight...” his whispered, though a tad intimidating, did made me lose my mind for a second, but he brought me right back with a vicious kissing he commenced. 

Halting his movements for a bit, he watched my shivering pass with time while he pecked my cheeks lightly. 

“Don’t stop...” I managed between gasps.

“I shouldn't force too much now. We'll have time.”

“Don’t... Stop...” I repeated and happy to say... he didn't. He continued moving benignly again, holding me into one position only. 

He was so careful, so gentle with me, I had no pain whatsoever, all I felt was desire and I wanted to see him feel the same. My body was bursting with lust and I didn't know what happened. It was like nothing I ever sensed before, not even with him... So close to me, chest to chest, eye to eye, breath to breath. 

Everything seeming like heaven right there and then. A beautiful mix of physical and spiritual satisfaction so intense, I felt a deeper bond with that man than I ever thought possible.  
Moving back and forth just slightly more abrupt, but never too much, I noticed his core trembling uncontrollably and his inhaling shifted to panting heavily. Seeing how he moaned and gave into pleasure made me go insane and couldn’t last another second without...

“God-“ my body commenced the well known shaking again accompanying his, next to a serenade of moans and gasps. 

A few minutes he stood there until the afterglow passed along with all the quivering and panting, so he leaned back on the bed next to me.

“Why were you like that...” I asked curiously.

“Like?”

“I don't know slow...”

“It wasn't in my intention to have sex with you tonight. Hehe... But I couldn't stop myself... I did that so I wouldn’t hurt you...” his arm moved to pull me into him, resting my head on his shoulder. “Did you not like it?”

“No I... I actually... I don't know. Even though I wasn't cumming or anythin I felt somethin new.”

“Was it a good or a bad 'somethin new'?"

“Good... I... I loved it... Felt something glowing inside me...”

“Ah! So sweet, my little minx felt passion for the first time! Heehee!” after all that time together, he could still make me blush with a couple of words.

“What’re you- Wha-? Minx?!”

“But it's good like this though.” he got up and looked at me. 

“W-why?”

“Because you see, passion leads to wellbeing, wellbeing to happiness and happiness... leads to laughter. Heehee!”

“Uhm. Ok?” and as I was saying before... after all that time together, he could still freak me out...

“I want to make you laugh...” he suddenly changed his expression.

“Huh? But you kinda did.” I replied thinking about the whole day... He's been an absolute star with me...

“Every day. Every second of you spent with me I want to see a smile on that face of yours.” 

“Uh... Uhm... Ok.” 

What is up with him now? He's so... different...

He grabbed my chin with two fingers and only gently lifted my head up. 

“Show me a smile.” 

I was stunned... I was shocked... Not to mention stoned and fucked, but I thought I was going crazy. He was telling me to smile for him... So I tried and I think I somehow succeeded , because he let out a light hum and kissed me again. 

Never... Never saw him like that... Strange...

“Come, my love. Time for bed.” As soon as I rushed my head on the pillow, my mind just blasted me images and I couldn't help but think:

Jesus... What am I doing... What is going on? 

***

Like never before when I woke up the following day, a light muttering made its presence known next to a warm something behind me... he was there, in bed with me. 

‘Thirsty...’ I thought with a mindless morning brain and looked over at a mess of grey hair beside me...

In a moment I gently pulled the covers and slithered my way out from underneath and had to somehow find a way to jump over him without waking him up. I placed a foot near the edge of the bed and holding myself up with my palms placed on either side of his sleeping form, I tried to push myself over. 

All it took was a trip... I tripped on one of the damn blasted sheets, but when my head was supposed to bounce off the corner of the nightstand, it didn't...

“You have a knack for danger. You ever thought of that, luv? Hehe.”

“Fuck... Haha... Good catch.” he grabbed my shoulders and dragged my ass back to bed by my collar. 

“What was so urgent that required your attention?”

“Water...”

“And you couldn't ask me? Hehe.”

“You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up so something so trivial.” I smiled kindly by instinct. 

“If there is something I can do for you, I could be dead. You just wake me up. Heehee!” a simple sentence, but it struck the hell out of that chord... “Here. I must go now and tend to my customers. Heehee “

“Can I come.”

“Hehe. Will you behave?”

“Will there be cookies?” I rose an eyebrow.

“My how greedy you are! Will make another batch right now. Hehe.”

“Yess!”

I got up brushed my teeth got everything ready for another hopefully perfect day. But was it going to be? Because even though I had a little treble in my soul like I should for some reason be happy, I couldn't help but just think if he trying to drug his way to me now... 

Pushed that all aside, for I had nothing to do at that point but just sit back and wait.

The day was going perfect though, would just eat biscuits and relax. But I didn't know what made me like that. Prior night's events'? Or that mornings'? 

“Tehe...”

“What are you laughing about? Heh.”

“Oh nothing I-“ the door creaked open slowly after a rushed knock, so Undertaker dashed to grab his hat and placed it on his head.

“Anyone home?” a cloaked form made its way towards him and without any words or questions asked, handed him a letter and left hastily. 

“Bad weather to be travelling, innit...” I said getting only a glimpse of what was outside. I didn't dare ask him what that was about. It was obviously not my place and I would've rather not know anyway. “How come you never let anyone see those eyes of yours then?”

“Heh. Better safe than sorry, luv.” He raised a finger and clawed his chin all knowingly. 

“Huh?”

“I must be on my way.” I heard him speak and didn't even trouble to answer until I realised I had to down that shit again.

“Oh no! Please no more of that.” and I tried again just maybe I could crumble that icy stare and I knew I did when he sighed heavily annoyed.

“Stay in your room. Do not move until I am back. I'm not joking here, love. And I'm not saying it again.”

“Uh yea fine...”

“Good girl. Hehe. I shan't be long!” he fluttered his hat while bouncing out the door. I hastily picked my cookies up and rushed my way to the room, but half way through there I thought:

'Hm... He ain't here. So why can't I stick around the shop a while longer.” Sat my lazy ass on the second to last step on the stairway and munched my night away, giggling, laughing and finding every bit of furniture entertaining. Even the light bouncing off the polished surface if the coffins was shaped oddly enough to pull a chuckle from me. The more biscuits I ate the hungrier I was, but soon enough they were making me all drowsy and ready to jump into bed. 

Unfortunately, something else decided to wreck my plans for the day. The unmistakeable foul stench made an appearance along a muffled groan. In that moment I knew I wasn't going to sit through another one of those... I panicked, making that decision in one flick of a second and out I ran through the back door slamming them behind me mercilessly. I had no plan where to go, but I did know one thing, I had to pass by the old house...

Not another second in there... I simply couldn't... What was going on in there was beyond imaginable. So just like that I ran away and ran and ran, no air no water, but I didn't care, I just ran my ass off. Though it seemed like a bad idea to go back there because he might show up, though something made me go anyway.

“Psssst! Jen!” I started throwing pebbles at the window of my old room. “Jeeen!!” I whispered carefully, until her pretty face made an appearance.

“Down here!”

“Anna! Christ where was you?? Shit! Hold on!” so she pushed her ass through the window, slowly climbed down and jumped me with a suffocating hug. “What the hell girl! Heard Undertaker bought you! What happened? You didn't even come to visit?”  
“Don't ask more questions than I can answer, sis.” I didn't want to freak her out too much so I kept my cool and let the conversation flow, but only after that all the words “Wait what?”

“What what, sis? Jesus girl!”

“You just said Undertaker bought me?!”

“Yeah girl! Wha- You don't know? What is going on?”

“Sis listen. Just want to ask you some questions.”

“Ok. But youse aight?”

“Yer good...”

“You don't look it tho!”

“Yeh well alot of shit happened. You?"

“Yeah! As always! Been worried sick! Undertaker didn't even drop by to keep us informed...”

“He didn't drop by?”

“Nope... Since... That happened... He hasn't been in. Oh wait! Just once. Gave boss some monies. But that all!”

“Hm...” pondering wasn't going to help me so I tried to subtly steal some info: “So... Do you remember what happened back then?” 

“Bloody hell. Like it was yesterday!”

“So... what happened?” 

“Uhmm... Well those two lads were fightin and one of them got a knife out and ya moron got between them!” 

“Yeah I got that. Anythin else? Like after?” I forced rushing her.

“After ya got stabbed?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh... Uhm... Yeah! Undertaker took ya.”

“More specific?”

“He picked ya dumb ass up and started running.”

“Hm...”

“Youse looked soooo cuuutee!”

“Jen girl, I don't got much time on me hands.”

“Right. Uhm. He... Oh fuck it ok. This guy, Anna. Somethin about him...”

“Yer??”

“I ran out after him when he left in a rush with ya... So uhm... he jumped...”

“What do ya mean? Everyone jum-“ I was losing my patience.

“No girl! He fuckin jumped. He bloody jumped from the fuckin ground up to the roof and kept jumpin from roof to roof till I didn't see him anymore...” she absolutely vomited all those words together and when it struck me I started pondering. 

“Hm...”

“Ya don't seem impressed.”

“Oh no I am it's-“

“Ya kno somethin!” that woman was harper than she let on.  
“Nooo...”

“What happened?”

“What? Nothing.” I chuckled nervously. 

“Sis, if nottin happened then why's ya here?”  
“I...”

“Yeeer?? Looks here... If ya get bought and ya come back clearly somethin's wrong...”

“Why’d ya say that?”

“Come on! Taught ya to be smarter. Or ya just playin dumb. I knew was somethin wrong with this bloke!”

“Trust me everythin is...” and day by day I found more and more things off with him. 

“So what he do to ya?” she asked worried.

“Don’t mind me Jen. Just stay away from him...” and as I was talking to her trying to gather as much as I could I also thought about what to do next... If what she saying was true then he'd find me... Very quick... Fuck I had to go back.

“Ya just say that cause ya jelly or...”

“Or sis...” I finished in a breath. “Shit! Better go or I get got.” I grabbed her face from the sides and rushed a kiss on her forehead.

“Wait!”

“Can’t, sis, sorry! I hope... I hope I'll see you again!”

“Hey!”

“Gotta go. Take care...”

‘Jumpin... What the fuck is goin on?’ I thought the second I turned away and started running, faster and faster by the minute until my lungs were screaming for a break, but not even then I wouldn't stop. 

‘Dead people walking... Deadly weapon... Bloody jumps inhumanely... What the fuck is he?’

I dashed through the tiny forest to cut my way shorter and there I fucking was. Back... Entered shamelessly through the back, locking the doors behind, prepared to face whatever was expecting me... The corpse or Undertaker... Luckily for me, not a single movement whatsoever in that whole house. I hastily grabbed the cookies I dropped on the floor and locked myself in the room checking the drawer and under the bed. 

I sat there quietly... Waiting... I didn't know for what exactly... But I had a hunch... I felt something was going to happen. I had to be patient to find out. So I sat on the bed, quizzing, intrigued by what happened until then and what could continue to happen. Didn't dwell too much on the future, but the present at hand and to be clear, it wasn't looking bright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys missed some of that sexy time.🥰
> 
> Don't forget about lovin and commentin!🙈♥️
> 
> So how soon you guys want the next chapter?😝


	7. The Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!🙈

***

Two knocks in the door and I was up like a puppet and unlocked for him to come in.

“You answered your door without knowing who it is...?”

“Uhm... Well I thought only you would knock on this door, because only you know I am here... “

“Heh. If only that were true.”

“What?”

“Where were you?”

“Huh?”

“I asked you a question.”

“How do you know I was gone?”

“Do you make a habit out of answering questions with other questions?”

“If you keep askin me questions we'll never get to the part where I was gone somewhere.”

“...” his silence was diminishing.

“Fine. I went to see Jen...”

“At the house?!”

“Yer...”

“Do you want me to chain you up while I'm gone?”

“No I-“

“I’m at wits end with you.”

“I just went out for a bit.”

“You do not go out without me.”

“But I don't understand why?!”

“You have little to no idea how many answers that question has...”

“Huh?” I wasn't understanding anything anymore, I was scared shitless, I didn't know what or who the fuck I was talking to but my body decided my head needed a migraine right at that bloody point. And it started frustrating me and it wasn't going away so I just became angrier and slowly started raising my voice: “I just don't fuckin get it!”

“Listen to me! You will not understand the gravity of the situation.”

“Try me!”

“No.”

“WHY??”

“Right get up.”

“Help me. I'm injured.” I tried desperately to earn sympathy.

“Hehe. No. Apparently you can run quite fast.”

“You followed me??”

“Get up.”

“No.”

“Get-“ he grabbed my arms and picked me from the bed “-up.”

“No stop!” whatever was going to happen was scaring the fuck out of me. Where was he taking me? What did he want to do to me? Was he going to torture me? Kill me? Fuck knew what was the outcome of those events...

“There. You'll stay in here from now on.” he opened the cupboard under the stairs, threw me in and locked me inside in darkness.

“God please. Let me out... Please... I'm not feeling well.”

“You should have thought of that before you left.” heard him from the other side. There was not even a single shimmer of light in there and it was accentuating my headache badly. But not long after his little rage, he opened the door: “Right come on... Have you hurt yourself?”

“No. But I do have a headache...” I said rubbing my forehead harder thinking it would go away faster.

“Let me see.”

“I didn't do anythin...”

“Mno. You didn't...”

“You gonna leave me in here?” I sobbed.

“No, love. Come up.” he extended his arm to help me, but I didn't take it... I was way to distracted by the pain and every word from the previous discussion I had with Jen was rewinding in my mind. His volcanic reaction to my stupidity wasn't explained, so I made my way to the room.

I tried thinking... thinking about him... about who he was and how would I put an end to this continuous lunacy...

‘Is he even human?’ a shiver struck my core just imagining he might not be... The frustration and pressure were getting heavier and I even pondered upon just bluntly asking him. This sort of thing never occurred to me before and I slapped myself mentally for my naivety... My throat was getting tighter and tears flooded my eyes hoping nothing else would happen. But by the looks of it, I wasn't going to be left alone too soon...  
He didn't bother checking in on me for a good while, until the door creaked open slowly. I hid myself under the blankets, though he didn't get the sign and came closer to pester me.

“Alright?”

“Yer...” I tried cutting the conversation short.

“You hungry?”

“No.”

“You have to eat.”

“No thank you.”

“Stubborn as always I see.” He paused for a moment and resumed chatting me up: “Does your head still hurt.”

“Yer...”

“You want something for it?”

“No.”

“Bloody hell, love. Will you talk to me?”

“No.”

“And why is that?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Very well.” He stood up and chucked me another one of those bottles with the horrendous tasting liquid inside. “You know what you have to do.”

“But-“

“Two can play this game, sweet. Good night.” And just like that he left me alone again. I took my dose for the night and actually swallowed it this time. My mind went numb only after a few moments stopping all thoughts and images that were bombarding me.

***

‘A monster I tell ya! He’s gonna kill ya! Fuckin run sis! Run! Ru-'

“Ah Fuck!!” I woke up drowning in my own sweat, panting endlessly.

“Bad dream, luv?”

“Very. What are you doing here?”

“Oh. You want to keep playing. You do it then.” he threw me the wet cloth and bandages, standing back to watch me.

“Fine!” never did that before... only saw it once and it made me sick... But I had to show him I can fend for myself. So I carefully took the scissors and cut them slowly revealing a blood soaked wound. A gag reflex made it's way to my throat, bursting my cheeks and I had to cover my mouth before anything came out.

“Hehe. You enjoying that.” he crossed his arms and shook his head. “Here...”

Thank fuck Undertaker was there because I basically couldn't gut that view. He wiped it clean with the damp cloth and wrapped the bandages around me, while I was thinking about breaking the ice once and for all. Didn't know what would come out of it, but at least hoped for a truthful answer.

“Why did you buy me?”

“Heh... Those whores never keep their mouths shut do they?”

“Why wouldn't you tell me?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“What?? You bought me and you didn't tell me!”

“You don't tell food why you buy it right?”

“Huh??” I felt sweat dripping down my frown hearing him. What in blazes did he mean by food?

“Oh that came out wrong. Heehee! I meant to say you don't need to know.”

“But I bloody do!! What do you want with me? Why are you keeping me here? Why would you save me in the first place??”

“Hehe. Calm down. Too many questions all at once.” He lifted a defensive hand.

“I have to know!”

“No you don't.”

“Please! Are you going to kill me?”

“Heeheehee! Just stop you'll make me piss myself.”

“It ain't fuckin funny!” my voice broke into a sob and felt my chin trembling.

“Good grief, sweet. Why are you crying now?”

“Cause I don't know where I am, what's gonna happen and most importantly I have no bloody clue who or what you are. I don't even know your name!” I just burst into tears like the cry baby I am.

“Wow! You're such a mess, love. Come here.”

“No! Leave me alone!” I wept as more salty droplets flooded the sheets, but I saw with the corner of my eye he moved closer to hug me.

“Hush now, love.” And embraced me tightly even though I continuously tried to push him away, he just kept me there. “Why would something like that even cross your mind?” he whispered brushing my hair.

“What?” I sniffled.

“That I'd kill you. Why would I do that, my love?”

“I don't know. You don't tell me anything...” I sobbed again.

“Rest assured I will not hurt you one bit. It's not in my intention to... Everything I do I do to protect you. All you have to do is trust me for now, love.” and smiled sweetly.

“What are you protecting me from?” but my curiosity persisted and I only cared about knowing what was going on.

“Not now, sweet. I promise you this. You will know everything. But not now.”

“Why?”

“You wouldn't understand...”

Jeez. What kind of shit did he get himself mixed up in...  
Still in his arms he cooed gently in my ear:

“Now show me a smile, love.” and pulled on my cheeks, spreading them wide and wiping them dry. Showed him a forced grin just so he wouldn't pressure me anymore. “There we go... Let's sort you out.” and helped me get dressed for the day, as if I wasn't able to do it myself and went downstairs.

***

**Narrator's POV**

***

Days passed and Anna got more and more comfortable with living there. She heard the odd noise here and there, but didn't give it too much thought. His attitude towards her was obviously only to her benefit, though she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was so much more to him than she could begin to imagine. The discussion with Jen was looping in her mind over and over, but she could barely believe it anymore, even if she knew it was the truth. He had been so nice to her and she finally decided it was best to play the good girl, listen to him to not get into any trouble again.

“You've been quite an example lately. Hehe.” he chimed as she was preparing tea for the both of them.

“I’m just doing what I'm expected of...”

“Heh. Good. I'll be leaving soon so behave. And don't open the door to anyone. Pretend you're not home, no matter who it is.”

“Yer will do.” she smiled angelically. Had an endless batch of cookies to keep her company, so she thought what would she prefer most: getting in trouble or having a nice trip until he gets back. The trip sounded so much better so she stocked up her room and locked herself in.

After a couple of hours her belly was all good and fed so she just sat on the bed giggling to herself until she heard the door open and close. She knew he was back so she rushed out of the room and halfway on the stairway she noticed... it wasn't him.

“Mate, this place gives me the creeps.” she heard the first strange voice and a tiny tremble took over, but nothing compared to what she witnessed before.

“Shut it. We find it, we take it, we get out. Got it?” a different one whispered.

“Yer...”

“Where the fuck does he keep it?”

Two blokes apparently decided it was a good idea to break in, so she swiftly and quietly went to her room to pick up her trusty pipe she tried using against Undertaker once. The girl slowly climbed down the stairs as they were continuously rummaging through the shop and tiptoed behind them readying her weapon for the impact.

'Right. Clean quick blow.’ she thought gathering all the strength possible.

“Aw fuck, got all this shit on me hands.” One of them complained when spilling Undertaker's mysterious substances all over himself.

“Crikey! Stop dawdling and let's get this over with!”

“Hey I-“

BANG!

Single hit to the back of his head and he was on the floor.  
“What the fuck?” the other turned to face the girl, but barely gave him a chance as she quickly tried to strike him down, but he caught her hand in a painful grip and slapped that cherub face so hard it turned her head around. Of course she was used to it so she resorted to biting his arm.

“Ow! Fuckin bitch!” and threw her to the wall banging my head to it.

“Wake up, lad. We got a situation here.” he shook his partner awake, so when he came back to it, they both walked towards her.

The chatty one shoved his hand in Anna’s chest and picked her up to reach eye level.

“Aight, luv?” but she just senselessly spat him straight in the face just he could slap her again.

“I knew he had someone in here.”

“Ha! Where's he keepin it?”

“Huh?” she muttered as blood spilled from her nose and lips. But that didn't stop them. They kept slapping and punching until they got bored.

“Right where's the chain?” he held a good grip of her collar.

“I... don't know... what you're on about.” she gasped and spat a mouthful of blood in his face once more.

He wiped his face with her robe and hit her hard again.

“Where's the fuckin lockets, bitch??”

“No clue.” and even if she did most certain she wouldn't have told them. Her face was hurting more and more with each strike and she knew for sure they'd disfigure her before long.  
“Right let's see how you like a trip in the ground.”

She had no idea what he had in store until he grabbed a whole frail body and violently shoved her in a coffin, slamming the cap on.

“Mate, what the fuck ya doin?” her victim asked his friend intrigued.

“Shush.”

“Boss gonna murder us, lad...”

“We ain't takin her to Boss. Haha!”

‘What? Where the fuck are they takin me?’

They both picked up the coffin and left with it in a rush.

***

“All ready for you.” he placed the bag on the wooden counter.

“Heh. Much obliged.”

“You seem to be buying a lot of this stuff lately. Little princess getting herself into trouble?”

“More than you think...” he sighed.

“I know that one. My Charlotte used to bloody bite me every time she saw me!”

“Heehee. No no. She doesn’t do that. She runs away. She's scared.”

“Bet she is! Be patient she'll come through.”

“I know. Hehe.”

“By the way... When do you think you'll have that done? My girl... she’s getting older...”

“I’ll keep you updated. Heh.”

***  
She tried opening the coffin, but all was in vain, as it was stuck between the seats. The carriage came to a full stop and they picked it up again, nailing the door air tight.

“No! Please! Don't do this!”

“Mate, you sure about this?” one of them whispered terrified.

“Shut up and help me.”

Both made their way with the coffin to the nearest hole they could find in that cemetery and lowered it into the ground.  
Anna kept screaming and shouting, though none of it helped and soon after all she was hearing was a shovel and soil being thrown on top of her. Slowly the sounds coming from outside were more and more muffled until complete and utter silence covered her ears.

“Oh God! Please!” she yelled and yelled, but the so called kidnappers were long gone.

***

“You’d want to look into this, I reckon.” he passed a little note.

“’Evil Noblemen'? Hehe. What are they up to then?”

“Eradicating criminals from inside.”

“Hm... Criminals who convict other criminals.”

“The Queen's Guard Dog-“

“The Phantomhive geezer?"

“Yes.”

“Never liked him. Hehe.”

“I thought you enjoyed hanging around.”

“Heh. Only seeing to my business.”

“Well he's got a whole line of crooks working for him. I heard they're also funding unauthorized trading and experimentation.”

“Oh I see. I'd prefer doing it my own way, though. Hehe.”

“Just saying. If you don't want too much attention, you'd want someone on the inside.”

“They’re having a grandson on the way.”

“I know. Hence why I'm telling you.” and winked. “Old man's expired. You're gonna wait, what, fifty-sixty years? Be there, cradle him, you know how responsive humans are. He'll just come flying to you.”

“Heh. You're more wicked than I thought.”

“Nah... You were always the emotional one.”

“Hehe. See you later.”

“Cheers, mate.”

***  
“Somebody pleaaaase!!!” Second grew longer and air grew thinner for the poor girl. “Hellooooo!!!" though she kept shouting her lungs out.

Drowsiness fell over her whole body slowly, along with the oxygen vanishing... Such a known feeling that was lately... With all that happening her brain was going fuzzy, projecting images she could only see there, in her mind. Weird colours bouncing up and down making lazy lids shut tight and a vibration took control as she felt being drifted away.

‘Let's see now... Ever since I've known myself I've never done anything spectacular... Nothing noticeable... But the past few months for me have been a lifetime of events! Everything beginning with him... He took me in then fed me to the police, fucked me then left me, then fucked me again and left me again.. He treated me nicely then like shit then nicely again... If anything... I had not a single bloody idea what happened... This story... It has no meaning... no link... no sense... All ending up with me being nailed in a coffin and buried alive... Left to die... Suffocate... Suffer...’

Her mind was in disarray, hoping with every inch of her soul to get out of there. That was one way she never wanted to die like. Starting to inhale nothing but her own breath she managed to keep alive only just... Until her lungs couldn't take it anymore and collapsed from the heaviness.

On his way home, just by chance Undertaker was bouncing above the cemetery when he noticed one of the recently dug holes was filled.

“Hm... I don't know of any funeral lately...” but as always he just shrugged and continued his way to the shop, weirdly jumping from roof to roof, arriving in not time.

“I'm home, luv. You can come out now.” he shouted from the entrance, but everything was suspiciously quiet. He thought maybe she'd be sleeping her boredom away, so he searched for her in the room, but there was no one there. Going back in the shop he noticed the mess in one of the corners and one of the coffins was missing.

It made sense to him then when he realised what might have happened.

“Fuck no!” and dashed out at immense speed back to the graveyard to seek the odd hole.

In a desperate rush he dug and dug as fast as he could until the shovel started knocking on wood. He finally got to it, ripped the door from its hinges and sent it flying, revealing a distressful sight.

“Fuck sake, love... This is one way I never wanted to see you...” her breathing stopped and that beautiful cherub face was long gone from delightful pink to a concerning pale violet.

He pulled her body up and jumped back above the ground. Laying her flat on the ground, he breathed into her mouth to feed her lungs the needed air and talked in a low tone: “Come back to me...” tenderly he skimmed her cheek and whispered again: “Come back to me...”

Rosy cheeks looked like coming back to life as her eyes fluttered open right into his and he didn't look impressed.  
She didn't know if he was happy to be out and alive or upset because he found her.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Mhm...” she thoroughly inhaled the much craved for air.

"This knack of yours... is pissing me off...”

“I didn't... I swear- two guys.” the girl panted heavily trying to explain the situation.

“Relax. Breathe. Take it slow.”

“Two guys...”

“Hm?”

“They came in...”

“I said do not open the door to anyone.” he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“I didn't they just broke in!”

“Heehee. Why would someone break into an undertaker's shop?”

“I d-don't know! They said something about some locket. I don't know what they meant.” she stuttered and shivered, hoping she wouldn't be locked in the cupboard for good this time.

Though for him it was a completely different situation. Like thunder it struck him to understand, no matter what he did, she was still in danger and his efforts of keeping her alive were only just. He realised then, she had to know. The only way she would be safe was if she knew what to hide from.

“I'll take you back.” he dusted off her dress and wrapped an arm around her, covering her whole with his long dark robes, hiding her from the outside world.

When they got back, he pushed her in the shop with a wave of his hand, but she viciously turned around to face him.

“Listen to me! I swear to fuckin God I did not let them in! Please just don’t put me back in there. Please!” she cried pushing him to look into her teary eyes.

“Relax, love, sit down. Goodness... What happened to your face?” he quizzed concerned analysing every bit of cut and bruise displayed.

“Those wankers... They kept askin me about somethin and I didn't know. They just... kept...” and another sobbing commenced as she couldn't finish her sentence. “I’m just bein silly. I'm fine.”

“No. You're not.” his gaze darkened and moved a hand to hover over the wounds.

“Please. You gotta trust me. They just barged in here I wouldn't try and run again. I promise. I-“ she continued blabbering until he stopped her.

“I believe you. Heh. You remember their faces, yes?”

“Uhm yea why?”

“Hehe. Fancy a walk?"

“Huh? Where to?”

“Tell me what they look like, first.”

“Uhm... One of them was bald with a scar on his left cheek. The other grey hair and an eye patch.”

“Good girl.” he browsed through a few books from his shelf, nodded to himself and chuckled. “Let’s go. Hehe.”

“Where we goin?”

“You’ll see. Heehee!”

He held her hand tight as they walked through the dense crowd on a street full of pubs.

“Here.” they came to a stop, pointed at one of the inns and entered. The place was reminding her of the old whorehouse, loud people, banging pints on the table, smoke.

They took a seat and without a single word the hostess brought them two pints and a massive tray of food.

“Eat, luv. You must be starving.” and without a second thought she started digging in.

“Anyone in this town who doesn't know you?” she noticed swallowing hard more than she could handle.

“Hehe.”

“So how come we went out?”

“Thought it might be good for you.”

“Hm...” but the girl knew there was something else on his mind. Facing the door, she nearly chocked on the beer when seeing who popped in.

The two robbers revealed themselves and their eyes widened seeing her sat at a table still alive and well. They went over, not even minding the weird looking guy who was simply sitting there on the other side and moved to grab her by the collar, but in a swift wave of his hand Undertaker groped his jaw and slammed his head on the table.

“My my. No manners I see.” his nails dug deep in the rough skin of the victims neck until red drops stained the white shirt.

“Wow...” Anna couldn't keep her emotions in control seeing how he managed to put one of them down with a single, effortless wave. She knew he was strong, but what he did seemed unnatural. Lifting her eyes from the scene she realised people by now might be staring like animals, but no one was even looking their way.

Still holding the guy's head against the table, he choked the other one until he fell flat on the floor breathless.

“Wow!” she went again covering her mouth petrified.

“Hehe.” He giggled senselessly, watching her agape expression. “Now then. I don't think you need an introduction. You know us both very well.”

“Y-Yes sir.” the guy stuttered terrified.

“And I've heard you troubled this young lady here. Hehe.”

“Apologies sir. W-We never meant to-“

“I don't think it's your turn to talk.” he hissed disgusted.

He looked so dangerous at that point, so violent, so brutal. She didn't know why she felt good and smirked, even though his actions seemed savage, making her spine tremble.

“Why would you do something like that to such a harmless flower.”

“We didn't-“

“That’s not what I asked.” and turned to her hastily. “Cover your eyes, love.” Without a single question she complied and Undertaker grabbed the first fork and jammed it into his victim’s hand, pinning it next to his head.

“OW! Fuckin Christ!” he cried out.

Holding onto a handful of hair he rose his head and banged it to the table again, blood spilling out from his temple.

“Right. Cover your ears too, sweet. Hehe.” she listened carefully once more as he continued playing with his opponent. “What is it that you're looking for?”

“Sir! I swear I-“

“You seriously never learn do you?” picked the fork up and slammed it in his hand again.

“Ow ow. Fuck please stop. Please just-“

“Answer my question.”

“He told us to bring him the lockets.”

“Hm. He did huh?”

“Yes yes I swear.”

“Weak... pathetic... How about I relieve you of your pain right here and now?”

“Sir please no. I-I have a family.”

“I know you do. So why go and disturb someone else's?”  
“We didn't know-“

Undertaker had a look at the curled ball in front of him and sighed deeply.

“Right. Get your pile of shit-“ pointed at the bloke still scattered on the floor “-and fuck off.” He accentuated his last words, to which the guy complied, shook his friend and ran out like their lives depended on it.

“You still hungry?”

“Uhm... Uh...” she barely muttered.

“Try words, sweet.”

“Uh not hungry no...”

“Ready to go home then?”

“Uh... Yer...”

“You're not scared are you, love?”

“N-No.... I think...”

“Hehe. You look like you saw a ghost. Come.”

***  
The hardest test for both of them was yet to come and neither of them knew what to expect, so the moment they got back, he challenged himself to begin the one conversation he hoped he wouldn't have to have for a long time.

“We need to have a chat...” he began with a slight frown.

“W-What about?” she retorted a tad frightened.

“It's something... a bit more complicated to explain...” it was the first ever time she ever saw him lost for words.

“What is it?”

“Sit down.” She complied nervous about what she was about to hear. “Do you have knowledge about Death?”

“Well. Uhm not much.” she shrugged not liking where the conversation was going. “I never spoke to a dead person before.”

“Hm. Grim Reapers?”

“Fantasy. I thought you were going to tell me something! You sat me down to tell stories?”

“I am trying if you would let me.” he gritted his teeth making her shudder.

“It’s taking you a while.” her curiosity piqued at his sudden lack of words.

“You-“

“Back up. Back up a bit... Did you just say Reapers?”  
“Yes.”

“Why the s?”

“Because there are more out there.”

“More? More what? More Reapers?”

“Yes.”

“Wait. What the fuck are you tryin to tell me?!”

“I am trying to warn you to be careful.”

“What the fuck are you even talking about??”

“Do you know what a Reaper does?” he quizzed hoping she'll help him make the explanation easier.

“Please no more stories. Tell me what you have to say.” she slapped her face with both hands letting her head fall low in defeat.

“You’ll get scared.”

“No. I won't...” the girl said reassuringly, though she wasn’t so sure herself. She just had to know what was going to happen to her and whatever it was, she had to gut it... “What is this?”

“I am a Grim Reaper.”

“...”

“Nothing really?” he cringed at her silence.

“Haha yea funny.”

“I wish. I wish I didn't have to drag a human into a mess this big. But you see I simply couldn't...”

“You’re losing track again.” she elbowed him hard, but in a second a strong torrent left the room in disarray, as her jaw dropped at the force and suddenness. She looked up and there he was with the same scythe she saw that night when it all began.

“What the f-fuck is that?” Anna was shaking uncontrollably.

“This is called a Death Scythe and will reap any human soul to pieces.”

“Is-Is t-this real?” she stuttered barely keeping her consciousness.

“Yes...”

“So...” she said groping her own chest in ache... Tears flooded her eyes and she could only, whisper out a few words: “Am I supposed to die?”

“Yes...”

The pain was getting tighter around her core and asked again:

“Does it hurt?”

“No... It doesn't. Trust me...”

Her palms were catching wet salty droplets as a shiver struck her body and she thought it would be easier to just go with it. If that was her fate then that's what had to happen.

“Fine. Just get it over with.” She held her head up high waiting, hoping what he said was true, that it doesn't hurt, not a lot at least.

“What?”

“What? You said you're death and you're here to take me...”

“Pfff! Hahahahahaa! No! You're more naive that you let on. Blank slate... I love it.” he finished in a whisper.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, love. I don't want to kill you. I am trying to prevent that. Why do we keep having this conversation?” he brushed a bruised cheek.

“I don't fuckin understand... Am I that dumb?”

“No. It's lack of information in the source. I will tell you all. You make sure you do as I say.”

“Uhm... Y-Yeah...” I nodded.

“That night at the bar when you got stabbed...”

“Yer...”

“You were supposed to die.” she couldn't help but swallow harshly and give into a slight tremble.

“Right...” she squealed like a mouse.

“I snatched you just in time, though.” he smiled wickedly. “And I took care of you, hid you from them.”

“Ok yer yer, but why? If you're suuuch a majestic fuckin being why risk yourself for me?”

“I... don't know...” his answer was and her eyes widened in an instant.

“How can you not fuckin know? Do you act on instinct?” her chest hurt and the breathing wasn't getting any better either.  
“If you put it that way.” he shrugged.

“No. I'm fuckin serious...” she was losing her patience with him.

“I reckon I appreciate your quality as a human being and would like you to stick around me for a while longer.”

“You sayin you fancy me?” she sparkled instantly with a blush in her cheeks so evident she thought he'll start one of his hysterical laughs.

“If you put it like that...”

“Are we conversin here or me havin an 1 on 1 with a brick wall?” the girl rose a brow extenuated by how difficult it was to get a few simple words out of him, though she didn't even consider how hard it was for him.

“Hehe.”

“Oh fuckin fine...” she had gone quiet quite for a few moments because she was not only mentally but also physically shocked and did not know where to even go from there...

Poor girl was so freaked out right then she wanted the whole roof to collapse on her.

“So what does longer mean?”

“Just longer.”

“Yer by how much? We talkin how many years?”

“Years yes... Hehe..."

“Huh?”

“Just go with the flow...” he shook his head.

“I can’t go with the fuckin flow! I have no idea what's gonna happen!”

“Nothing is going to happen, my love.”

“I’m in serious difficulty believing that...”

“I’m not going to hurt you. Trust me.”

“How the fuck do I know that?? And why the fuck should I even trust you?!” a long loud sigh escaped her and continued still nervous: “So... What's gonna happen when you decide you don't 'appreciate my quality as a human being' anymore?”

“...” he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“Right... You'll kill me-“

“No. I don't play.”

“So you're just gonna leave me...?”

“No!”

“Then can you please explain to me what are you up to?”

“I just like to know you next to me.”

“Yer. For now!”

“Forever...”

“For what??”

“Forever. I want you next to me forever.”

“Are you fuckin nuts???” like she didn’t know that already.

“Heehee. Surprised to hear you asking me that now.”

“I can't live forever!! What the hell's the matter with you?” she retorted fired up by the confusing discussion.

“Relax, luv. I have something in my mind.” he reassured her.

“Bloody bet you do! What's gonna happen to my body then?? I'll age, grow older.” but then she had another sudden revelation: “My body is... my body's gonna rot!”

“Let me worry about that. Not now. You're not fully ripe yet.” his wicked smile grew wider. “Wait another ten years.”

“Uhm... for?”

“For you to grow a bit and me to finish my project.”

“Ah... Yea... Gotcha...” though truthfully, she understood nothing... “So while we're on the road of truth telling... what were those dickheads lookin for?”

“Something... dear to me... a treasure I hold very close...”

“What is that?”

“This.” he pulled on a chain wrapped around his waist which looked like it had some sort of lockets.

“What is that?”

“No... Not just yet.” and placed a finger against her lips.

“Can I look...?” she asked angelically.

“Unfortunately you can’t do that...”

“Oh come on! You got me all curious.” she tried pulling on it and while doing that she only caught a glimpse of a few. They had names and it seemed like one of them have hers engraved on it.

“Is that... my name??”

“As I've said we're not talking about that now.”

“Was it or was it not my name??”

“Yes it is your name on one of them.”

“You’re freakin me out again!”

“Wait here.”

She had no idea what he was up to but he scares the shit out of her and expect her to 'wait here'... Like he wasn't even gone at all he came back chewing on a bone cookie and holding the rest in a tiny black box.

“There. These should help you calm down.”

“What are you givin me now?”

“Just the usual. Heehee.”

A few moments followed where the only sounds that came from that room were crunching and cracking. They were munching on those biscuits like two idiots until it was decided she was brave enough to speak again:

“But... why though...” she whispered more to herself.

“Hm?”

“I don't understand... why me... I'm just... normal. I'm nothin like you, I mean! I ain't even that pretty my hair looks like a broom end, I'm skinny and weak, I'm-“ she kept pinching the skin on her hand.

“Perfect...” barely heard him and she thought what he said wasn't quite right.

“Huh? Fine but why then. Cuz really I can't find a single reason why someone like you would... want someone like me...”

“I can't explain, my love.” but in a second he turned his head back towards her: “Why do you fancy me then?” he questioned boldly.

“What? Who said anything like that?”

“Heehee. Human emotions are easy to read.” even with all the weed in her system she couldn't help herself from blushing.

“I never showed you or anything.”

“Heehee. Yes but you see, why would you stay here? Why have sex with me when you’re clearly scared of me? Why would you cry and kiss me when you tried running away? Why would you even come back here, when you were obviously so scared and was far enough to run away?”

“Whoa whoa! Hold on! How do you know... Were you awake?! I knew I saw you smilin that night!”

“Hehe!”

“So... did you let me go that far then?”

“What do you think? Heh. I was there. I gave you a chance to escape, but you came back to me.” He cooed lifting a hand to brush my chin.

“Why throw a tantrum and lock me in that bloody cupboard then??”

“To scare you. So you won't go out without my supervision. If you did it once, you could've done it again.”

Unfortunately for her the conversation needed plenty silent moments for her to digest everything he said.

“I am at a deadlock though.” he continued.

“What’s that?”

“When did it start? Was it when you saw me naked? Heehee.”

“I don’t think it was that as much as it was...” she simply didn't know what to say.

“Yes?”

“I'll tell you only if you answer the same question. Tehehe.” evidently the drug's effects were strongly kicking in.

“Promise.”

“Fuck no. You go first.” she waved her hands around.

“Hehe. I guess... when I first laid eyes on you.”

“When I broke into your shop? You serious?”

“No lie.”

“Then why would you let the police take me you dickhead??!”

“I wanted to see your reaction, see how you cope with it.” Once again another statement from him that left her jaw dropped.

“So why... would you come to the house... and pick other girls if you saw me there.”

“Just wanted to wind you up a bit, to see if it bothered you. Hehe. Your turn.” he rested his chin on the back of his hand.

‘What an idiot...’ the girl thought.

“Nice to know I can rely on you...” she rolled her eyes.

“And you can. Heh. Trust me.” a kind smile formed on his face that melted her heart instantly. “Now then, don't keep me waiting.”

“Haha it's nice not to be the curious one for once!” she cheered. “I think it was-“ and scratched her head and shrugged: “-just you. Something about you... I don't know.”

“Because I took your virginity. Heeheehee!”

“Nah... not that... you scare me, but... I just like you...”

“Do I still scare you?”

“Uhm. Yes.”

“Why?” he quizzed and looked quite intrigued, much to her shock.

“Why? You are honestly asking why? Because you... look at you... I don't know... yoouu...” she gesticulated chaotically towards him.

“Yeees?”

“Uhm...”

“I know it's not my appearance. You made that clear once. Hehe.” he smirked all knowingly again.

“So I get you had that before? People being scared by your appearance I mean?”  
“Heehee. Always.”

“Hm... I don't judge a book by the cover... You scare me because I know nothing about you. I don't know you at all!”

“You know more than what other people do. Heh.”

“No I mean... You're... one minute you're one way, the second you're different. You carry a scythe and you... have dead people walkin in the shop! And that's when I didn't know you're a bloody Grim Reaper. What is not bloody terrifying about you.”

“Heehee. I guess you could be intimidated by that.”

“Wait...” in that moment it just dawned on her... “Those things were real then... What I saw! You lied to me!”

“Just so you won't be scared, my love.”

“I was fucking scared already! You lied! What the fuck are those things then?”

“I can't-“

“I refuse to sit here another second above a fuckin mindless dead hive, unless I know what I'm dealing with!”

“You-“ he leaned over and pushed her flat on the bed: “-have nothing to deal with.” and kissed a cheek so tenderly. “Stay by my side and I promise nothing will ever happen to you.” the smallest feeling of safety took over her right there and staring into his eyes made the girl believe his words more and more by the second he spent hovering above, brushing velvet strands with his fingers and looking at her.

“Fine... But what are they...?”

“I have began a while ago to wonder about death and humans... Though I need to experiment further.”

“So those bodies... Do you... make them?”

“Hehe. You asking if I killed those people, then no, I didn't.”

“Oh...” she sighed somewhat relieved.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying hard to post longer chapters just as frequent as before.🙏
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. Many more to come🤪
> 
> Please show some support, kudos and commenting.🥰
> 
> Anything you have to say is always welcomed.🤗


	8. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys 🥰🤗
> 
> Enjoy!😍

My POV

***

“Now I reckon you have questions that need answers?” he laid down on his belly, leaning on his elbow. 

“Oh yea I have a lot of bloody things that need explaining!!”

“Crack on.” he encouraged.

“So if you could heal my hand so fast from the bite, why didn't you heal my stab wound?”

“Now to make a lie real I had to play by the book you see. You knew you were stabbed you couldn't have had nothing the next day... I just played my part and let nature take it's course. But you weren't supposed to know about the bite... I had to protect your sanity until later on... That's why.”

“Liar... You also sewed me awake!” I shouted.

“That actually had to happen unfortunately...”

“Why you had nothing to instantly make me feel nottin?” I air quoted, rolling my eyes.

“Yes... But, I knew you could cope with it.”

“You wanted to see me in pain!!”

“No. I wanted to test your limits.” he gripped his hand into a fist. 

“You? Why?”

“Nothing would've happened.”

“So you keep sayin! But tell me why.”

“I wanted to see... If you would gut someone like me...”

“You know... You don't do that to people...” 

“Hm?”

“I mean you take care of them and show them that not testin they're fuckin sanity with weird shit. All you did was test me... every time... It all makes perfect sense...”

“Now now... Don't get all hot-headed with me. Hehe.”

“Corpses too?”

“Yes. Heh...”

“And get bitten and all that?”

“Like I said if I knew you wouldn't cope with it I wouldn't have done it.”

“You took a piss...”

“No. It was just for me to know you better.”

“Couldn’t you ask questions like a normal human... Hm... Yea forget it. I-I can't do this.” my voice started breaking.

“Pardon?”

“I am leaving. At this point I must have the possibility of a choice, right?”

“Of course, love, but-“

“You abused of me in ways you can't imagine and I can't spend an eternity with that... I either stay here and the only way you would ever touch me will be if you force me. You also said you wanted to see me laugh, but that ain't gonna happen. Or I go and you will never see me again...”

“I don't want to hurt you...” 

“Then I'm leaving. You made my life a nightmare since you came in it... But that's not the point... Because if it wasn't intentionally I would've gone over it... But you wanted to make my life a nightmare... And I don't want to live like that forever...” my throat became so sore at that point I only just squealed some words out. “I have indeed considered your generous offer of spending an eternity with you and even though it might be heaven, I cannot forgive what you've done to me...” 

A loud gasp escaped my throat as I couldn't keep it in anymore and turned around to leave. But when doing so I felt warm hands wrapping around my waist and something soft and wet on my back as he stood behind on his knees embracing me. It felt diminishing. Seeing even him like that... It pained me terribly. My legs buckled, but luckily they weren't the only things that were keeping me standing. He got up lifting me along and stood there. Just... Motionless hugging, nothing else. I felt solid droplets fall on my neck going all the way down to my breasts and beneath the corset.

He left an arm on my waist but the other he then placed it around my shoulders pressing me against his chest, silver strands brushing the nape of my neck, feeling the warmth of his scared cheek with mine. 

“Stay... You have no idea how precious you are to me. Would kill me to lose you...” he whispered.

My hands moved instantly and grabbed a hold of his forearm under my chin and muffled my face in it like a child. 

“I must... I-“sniffling like a dumb ass I tried staying focused on my decision and go hard with it.

“I know you don't want to go...” he managed to lure me into his web. 

“I...”

“You wouldn't show weakness if my actions influenced your decision. If anything... I'm happy if it worked...”

“Will you ever do this to me again...”

“Never.”

“Ok...” I leaned in his arms for a while to think of something to say because the silence was not awkward, it was worse than that.

“Where do we go from here?”

“Wherever you want... The shop, the kitchen, we've already tried a room, but was thinking, if you fancy, a coffin maybe. They're quite comfy. Hehe”

“What? No you nutter. I meant... Just forget it.”

“One thing you need to know for absolute sure.” he pulled me right back when I tried turning away and fell to his knees again, looking at me with that mysterious emerald stare and said: “I am here for and with you. Anything happens, you will be protected.” and placed a soft kiss right above my belly on a soon to be forgotten memory. The skin simply mended together fast and perfectly and looked like... It was never been touched!

“Wow... You really are fuckin majestic aren't you?”

“When humans die, it is also up to us to decide if they die in pain or bliss.”

“Aha... So...” I blushed deeply. “What else can you do with those blissful skills of yours?”

“Now you're testing me. Very well... Heh...” he cooed tracing a nail through the middle of the gown and cut it in half right there in the centre of the room. Once fully naked he flicked a finger with his tongue and showed it to me. 

“A finger.” and smiled wickedly, placing it right on my fanny. 

“Huh? Ah- God!” without warning my body was filled with pleasure pulsing from every inch, I quivered and trembled, legs going jelly again only to be caught by him once more, as the fire burning and intensifying making me moan louder. It has been indeed blissful...

My spasms slowly cut down and I couldn't utter a single word.

“It was to your liking then I presume?”

“Fuck... You presume?” 

“You want more?”

“Yes... “ my head fell back along with my body in his arms. He barely got us both to the bed and flickered his robes off dropping his body on top of mine. 

“Fuck me like you normally would.”

“Eh?”

“If you can make me cum with one finger, I wanna see what you can do in bed.” I breathed heavily.

“I'd break you. Heh”

“Break me then...” I thoughtlessly pulled him into a kiss. 

As he commenced the well known back and forth movement, filling me whole, slowly picking up the pace and force. It began to suffocate my form the more he thrust inside and turned my body around, still pounding, grabbing and forcefully pulling on velvet hair. He stood on his knees and lifted me off the bed, fingers intertwined tightly in soft strands and with the other hand he moved to muffle the sounds from my mouth. Although it surprised me, I didn't feel bad for a second and allowed him to take control over me... dominate me...

“Is this what you wanted then?” he whispered in my ear. 

“Mhm.” I barely exhaled against his palm and that simple sound made him smile like a maniac and resumed fucking me like a wild animal, sucking the life out of my soul. I let out another muffled mewl, so he only just lifted two fingers to hear me: 

“H-Harder.” he did pause a second, possibly shocked by the request, but he complied once more. And resumed to his constant and endless motion even stronger than before just to satisfy me.

“Ah-“ his hand groped to strangle me softly, slowing the blood flow to the brain, numbing my senses, until the hand I've been holding to him with fell limp along my body, then he let me go.

“Ha- Ah.” I came back and inhaled deeply and this new sensation gave me shivers all over, waiting and anticipating when the next one will be. 

He stopped for a moment, gave me a chance to regain myself, after I blanked out and literally went to blissful heaven for a bit.  
If there was something that was killing me, was his kissing. Wherever or however he did it, I felt my whole body melting under him. Placing lips all the way from my neck down to my shoulder, he kept the mess of me close to his chest while I was still trying to catch my breath.

Then more than ever I knew I could trust him so I allowed him to take control of me, do things I never thought I'd find enjoyable. The way he'd force me into positions at times, never once made me feel abused, or mistreated. I just loved it...

“You enjoying yourself, love?” 

“Yess.” I hardly managed to gasp. 

“Heh. Come here.” he laid back on the bed and placed me on top, never stopping his lustful movements for a moment, dug his nails deep into my skin, cutting into it like sharp blades. 

He scratched his way down from my chest to my thigh and red droplets poured on the sheets like rivers in no time. The sight forced a gasp out of me, though calmed down when saw the marks were closing as soon as he made them. Seeing my stupefied expression, he locked eyes with me and winked wickedly. I didn't like it, I loved it. The combination of pain with pleasure was asphyxiating my senses and the loss of blood was making my mind fuzzy, allowing fulfilment to envelop me whole.

“Fuck I love you!” my body moved into his for the first time ever and kissed him gravely, like my world was ending and it was my last chance to have him right there in my arms.

His eyes widened at the reckless reaction, but he just gave into it like a child and grabbed me whole pushing me back on the bed next to him, stopping all motion. My gasping and trembling were still going, and he moved his hand to brush fiery cheeks, fixing his gaze on mine. 

“Shh...” he began whispering. “Did you mean it?”

“What? That I love you?”

“Mhm.”

“Fuck... Obviously.”

“Heh.” he climbed back on top just to smother me more, resuming his wild motions of fucking me mercilessly. 

“Do it again please.” 

“Which bit.” he smirked proudly. 

“Ah- cut... me...”

“Hehe.” he chuckled and senselessly gave me more of what I asked for, changing the spot every time and soon enough, both my legs from the feet to my thighs, along my arms, my neck, my chest were spilling scarlet drops on the previously stained sheets. 

“Ah-God. Deeper!”

“Eh... My love, you know... even I can't fiddle with size...”

“No- Jesus. Cut me... deeper!!”

“Ah...” and his nails dug just slightly deeper, and I begged for more and more. And the deeper he went the slower they were healing, the faster I was spilling blood, the quicker I was losing my mind. He grabbed a handful of my hair and forced my face into his neck nape where I thoroughly, but thoughtlessly bit into his skin, drunken by sweet ecstasy of the moment. I did not let go for a second, my muffled moans growing louder with each of his violent thrusts. 

“More- God!”

“I think we need to stop here, sweet...”

“Please..."

“I’ll show you other stuff. But not today, love. You've lost a lot of blood.”

“I don't care... Please...”

“You are not thinking straight. Here.” he kissed my lips, slowly easing out and in again and whispered: “Make love to me... Anna.”

Hearing my name slip from his mouth was more than I could handle. For the first time ever I found out how it sounds when he said it and it made me feel warm, loved, desired. It made me glow and sense a tremor in my very soul. It touched me... greatly... 

He traced lips all over my chest and focused an awful lot of time to gently caress my soft mounds, nibbling the peaks, teasingly tweaking them from time to time. Strong, warm hands moved to tenderly skim my skin and easily held my hips to lift me higher. The position allowed his to slide even deeper inside me and it made me gasp loudly once more.

“Ah- G-God...”

But the movement he kept on a slow pace, going out and slowly pushing in, with just the small thrust at the end when he slipped in fully, just to make go insane. He had no need to touch me anymore as his simple presence there over me was enough to make me forget about all the control over myself. I was squirming with pleasure as he indulged my every desire for no matter how long I wanted. He just kept me there, high up in bliss, holding me close to him, letting me fall apart and gather me back up in his embrace. 

I traced my nails from his abs all the way up to his cheeks, making him shiver and I pulled the strands away from his eyes, to lose myself in that emerald gaze again. I drew him closer to my form and timidly pecked him on the lips, but for him it wasn't enough apparently, as he dragged me back up and spread my mouth in a passionate kiss. I licked his tongue over and over, adoring the moment... his taste... his smell... his body... 

I softly grabbed both his cheeks and exhaled harshly against his pale skin, as I knew he'd like it:

“I love you...”

He peevishly bit my lip, actions becoming slightly more vicious and my core began quivering throwing me into a divine feeling of complete satisfaction. The well known peak of pleasure slithered within us and felt both our bodies shaking without control, our mouths humming moans of delight encouraged by an endless effort to breathe. 

A few minutes of continuous stare down followed until we managed to pull ourselves together.

“Why didn't you ever... do that... before?” I gesticulated lazily, panting . 

“You never asked.”

“You... never said... you can...” my hand fell limp on my chest.  
“It’s seen as a ill behaviour by most people.”

“I... don't give... a flyin.. fuck...”

“You liked it then?”

“No... Fuckin... loved it... ah... fuck... Do it again!”

“Heh?”

“Fuck me like that again now.”

“You getting intoxicated by me, is that what you're saying, luv?”

“Yes...”

“I don't think that's such a good idea. Too much of something can cause you serious damage. And I’m not taking my chances with you. I've been fucking you senseless for... oh look at that nearly four hours now... Hehe.” 

“Hm... When did you become so protective...” I rose a suspicious eyebrow.

“I always were, love. And I always will be.”

“You... You said my name... You never did it before...”

“Your name... is a special thing. I had to find the perfect time to utter it.”

“You’re weird you know...”

“Hehe. I wouldn't want to lose my charm in front of you now would I?”

“Yer... Keep it weird then.” I chuckled.

“Heh. You feeling alright?” he asked changing the subject. 

“Yer. Tired. But I'm fine.” to be perfectly honest the dizziness was getting to me, but I didn't let him know, as I wouldn't want to ruin the moment. 

“You sure? You don't look it. Heh.”

“Just think I got more than I can handle.”

“Hehe. Get used to it, love. That's how I fuck.”

“Yes please!”

“Heehee. Glad you enjoyed it.” he kissed my cheek and hugged me childishly. “So, love, you know everything-"

"Almost." I filled in. 

"Hehe. Now we must find a way to keep you safe.” and tightened his embrace.

“How about I stay with you. Go everywhere you go. Be with you constantly.”

“Hehe. Maybe. But I don't think that's such a good idea.”

“Wow... For once you're uncertain of somethin.” 

“I have my doubts sometimes.”

“You ever had doubts about me?”

“Hmm... Today I did.”

“Huh??”

“When I saw you weren't home, I could've sworn you ran away. Please don't do it again.”

“I won't.” I shook my head like a kid. 

“Come now. It's late.” and indeed it was. So I grabbed my pillow with both hands and squeezed it to make it nice and comfy. I turned to face him and hung a lazy hand over his chest and nuzzled silver strands until I fell asleep. 

***

In early hours of the next morning I started dreaming. My body must have woken up before my mind, as I could feel it being caressed so vividly I thought it was reality. Though my head was filled with visions of him fondling my skin, pleasuring me, offering me the satisfaction I was craving.

Such a pleasant dream that was, enticing me, making my whole body shiver with delight. The sensation I felt between my legs was out of this world and felt the puddle dripping down my thighs. The smallest tickling commenced on my neck and I thought I even heard a suckling sound which woke me up and surprisingly enough what I felt wasn't just a dream. 

He was embracing me from behind, kissing me softly, breathing against my neck nape, his hand working a continuous motion over my soaked bud and my eyes fluttered open just to fall on a gorgeous sight. Him...

“Wha-“

“Oh. Good morning.” and as he said that he pushed himself inside me, sliding once forcefully.

“Ahh God!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

“Easy...” he pulled back and glided in again, never stopping his actions that were making me wetter by the second. He grabbed me whole and dragged me closer to him, my back leaning against his chest and whispered in my ear once more: “Easy...”

“Mhm...” I moaned thirstily. His words made me relax in an instant and felt the muscles around his throbbing member untightening, allowing me to enjoy the pleasure, not pain. 

Endless motion continuing, I did hope he’d use his nails on me like before, but none of his actions even resembled the previous night. I so wished he'd cut me again until he finished both of us, though that never happened. Even so he did make the start of my day an absolutely divine one, without question. 

***

“So... when you said forever.... you wasn't thinkin of turnin me into one of those things... I hope...” I began, while he was making his life enjoyable, by prepping his guests for the upcoming funerals. 

“Hehe. No, love. You I'm keeping alive.”

“So... can we play the worst case scenario here?” I casually said downing a bone biscuit, shaking off the crumbs at the end. 

“Oh. You like role play? Hehe!” he never ceased to make me sigh or roll my eyes.

“Noo! I meant to say if something were to happen.”

“Yes?” he said listening intently. 

“Let's say I get got and you ain't gonna be there to save me and no Reapers to take my soul either, what would happen?”

“It will never happen.”

“But if it did??”

“Heh... You'd fall into unconsciousness and it would be such a waste of time for me to wake you up. That's why let's avoid that.”

“So if I did... you wouldn't waste your time waking me up?”

“I didn’t say that.” he stopped his work for a brief moment and looked at me: “I’d crawl in the deepest and darkest of places to bring you back to me.”

He had the most gruesome of ways to be romantic, though I had a shit tone of questions and even with all the time in the world to talk it would still not be enough for me to ask every one of them. 

“So... How... Hm...”

“I’ve got ears.”

“Uh... I don't know how to put it to not... I don't know make you feel awkward...”

“Heeheehee. Make me feel awkward? Do try, my love. It would give me a hard on.”

“Jeez... Uhm yea... So how long have you been like this?”

"Heh. Like...?"

"Grim Reaper..."

“Oh not long. I only died fifty years ago.”

“Died? You were human before?” my eyes widened in amazement. 

“Indeed. All Reapers were humans." he nodded. 

“How did you die?” I continued asking timidly. 

“Suicide.”

“You killed yourself? Jesus! Why??”

“Depression.”

“Uh... You... Takin a piss?” Now that I was not expecting, taking into consideration he looks like a jolly fellow all the time, laughing and making fun of almost anything. 

“No. Hehe.” 

“You depressive? Hard to believe.”

“What’s so hard to believe?”

“I don't know. You don't seem... I mean out of all the people I know that might be depressive, you'd be the last person I'd think about.” 

“Hehe. Death changes you, greatly.” 

“I can see that...” I finished, though my mind rushed in a completely different direction and thought it would be a good idea to share it with him: “But wait. Wouldn't it be easier if I killed myself, become like you and that way you don't have to worry about keepin me alive!” in a second he threw his utensils, dashed toward me and slammed his hands on the coffin behind me, pinning me to it. 

“Never say that in front of me again! Never.”

“C-Christ. F-Fine...” I stuttered and he sighed loudly. 

“Didn't mean to scare you, love. But never think like that. Each of us is only given one soul... I did not take care of mine... But I will take care of yours...” his voice softened quickly and rushed a hand to brush a strand from my face, as I wouldn't dare lift a finger. “I mean it...” 

“G-Got it.” I gulped loudly. 

“An one more favour I must ask of you.”

“Yes...”

“Will you please stop being so scared of me. There's no reason, love.”

“Mkay...”

“Show me a smile.” he cooed gently against my lips, while I pushed the corners of my mouth upwards with my fingers. “Hehe. That's it.” he ended the conversation placing a soft kiss on my cheek. 

“Sooo...” I tried choosing my next words carefully: ““How... did you do it? Kill yourself I mean...”

“Went skinny dipping. Heehee.”

“What??”

“Hehe. Just joking, luv. I... drowned myself.”

“Wow... Could've chosen an easier way, you know...” I frowned, but his silence led me to think it was about time to completely change the subject and so I did, hoping he wouldn't think too much of my endless curiosity: “So you liked windin me up back there fuckin other women, but how did you feel when I was fuckin other men?”

“Eh? Who said anything like that?”

“What? You bloody did!”

“Hehe. Don't get me wrong I liked to wind you up, but who said anything about fucking them? Heh.” 

“Oh no. Don't even try! I heard you! With Jen!” I crossed my hands looking all high and mighty, firmly convinced I had him for once.

“High price to pay just to fake, innit?” 

“Fuckin excuse me??” I nearly chocked. 

“Heehee. You're adorable when you get mad.”

“You paid girls to just basically scream their lungs out?” must have meant a lot for him to actually play with me like that. 

“Hehe. Had a ball!”

“So every time...?”

“Every single time.”

“Oh bloody hell... Bet you didn't have a ball hearin me though...” 

“I was chewing my hands off and wanted to rip their throats open, but you led such a hard life, that was nothing for you. And you... you managed... you managed to keep your virginity for a week straight in a whorehouse!!! Pfff GYAAHAHAHAAHAHAA!”

“So? You fucked me first. Was it that bad?” my lips grew a large pout, wondering what his answer would be. 

“Not a bit. Heh. Never had the honour of soiling the purity of someone like you.”

“Hah... Yeah... Funny...” I said looking down at my lap, fiddling with my fingers. “Heard a story... Back at the house...”

“About?”

“You...” I deepened my tone. 

“Heehee. Yes??”

“And a girl...”

“I bet there are tons of stories with me and girls there. Surprised to hear only one got to your ears...”

“Piss off...” to be fair I did hear about him from other girls before and it was making me sick. But now that he pointed it out it made me want to puke my guts. 

“Hehe. Hit a nerve there...”

“Hit my fuckin ass. Fuck you!”

“Heehee. Hey. I'm an asshole but no one ever got near to what you are to me, my love. Now. What's the story?”

“I girl did somethin to piss you off and... she got sent to jail the next day...”

“Yes?” 

“Is it... true?” my mouth was left agape. 

“Yes.”

“What did she do?”

“Hehe! What did you hear?” he turned towards me with a droll dropping from his wicked smile.

“Nothin...”

“Then why speak of it?”

“Just curious...”

“Curious to see if the story is true?”

“Yes...?”

“So tell me then. Heh.”

“They say it's cause she looked at your eyes...”

“Yes?”

“Is it... No... Really?”

“Yes...”

“Why...?”

“Because she invaded my privacy...” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“But I... I did the same thing...”

“Hehe. Sometimes you give me the impression you don't listen.”

“B-But I...” he grabbed my cheeks with both hands and looked straight into my eyes, grinning widely:

“Buh buh but what?” blew a tiny raspberry and threw his lips over mine.

“So how come I didn't invade your privacy then?”

“I don't know. In fact it made me harder.” he smiled with a mischievous shimmer in his eyes. 

“Is there somethin that doesn't turn you on?” I gasped stressed.

“Everything about you turns me on.” he growled like a hungry beast.

“Better get you out of the house more often before you drive me insane.” 

“Heehee. I was about to say the same about you. But first.” he said picking me up from my seat: “Let me show you what I really want to do to you.”

“W-Wait. Again? You're mental!”

“And you love it. Hehe.” one last chuckle before he rushed his way upstairs to the room and placed me on the bed...

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff to come in the next chapters. 
> 
> Please show some love.🤗🥰
> 
> Take care you guys😘
> 
> Requests are always welcome🙏


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies. I know everyone expected a different name but I think his face screams of something else and the name I gave him suits him better I reckon. 
> 
> I hope you guys feel the same. 
> 
> If you do not know what the name represents have a look. Nice little story :)

***

“So what are you going to do to me?” I asked sheepishly, excited by the idea, somewhat a bit scared of the unknown, but still very intrigued. I laid on the bed gingerly, as he stood on his knees above me, slowly unbuttoning my night shirt, pulling the edges apart to reveal everything from my breasts all the way down to my navel. It didn't matter for how long we've known eachother, how many times he's seen me naked or had sex... I was still shy in front of him and I couldn't show myself fully without feeling utterly defenceless... He watched my body evidently fidget from his endless stares and I couldn't take it anymore: 

“Why-“

“Shh... This is my kink.” his thumb lightly brushed my lips and moved to stroke a single finger all across from my chin to my belly button. 

“Thought fuckin my brains out was your kink.” I narrowed my eyes, but actually in delight from what he just did. 

“Nah. That's yours. For me...” he turned me around to undress the shirt that was still clinging from my arms, to unveil me whole: “...your naked body so close to me...” a nail slid down my arm, lightly touching it, giving me goose bumps all over: “...so beautiful and soft...” his hand picked up mine gently placing long, slim fingers alongside my short, bony ones. “...so small and frail...” his robes dropped on the floor in a swift wave. “I want to touch it...” he cooed tracing the back of his hand along my waist. “...kiss it...” and placed warm lips all around my neck and shoulder. “...caress it...” another soft whisper against my skin. “...love it...” he breathed heavily, damn near to a moan. “Don't move... please... just let me...” he pleaded, nuzzling my ear.

“Yes...” I agreed and closed my eyes. Whatever he wanted to do I was more than happy to comply. He did it for me before so why shouldn't I do it for him. No matter how it would end up I had to do it. 

Peck after peck, nudge after nudge, none of his actions were rushed, he just stayed there, same pace, slow and relaxed, he looked more in his nature then than ever. Cuddling and fondling me, it seemed like he was thoroughly savouring every moment of everything he did. And seeing that made me relish it along with him.

I was so enraptured by his movement and how he enjoyed himself doing so, that I haven't even paid attention to my self. I was apparently having a good time too, given the fact that I only then just noticed, how I was twitching from every inch under every one of his touches... whatever it was, a stroke or a kiss, I was shivering from it. Not only but the one true place I was craving for him to caress was in flames, I was dripping wet and so were the sheets under me. A short gasp escaped me, but held back for some reason. I thought he wouldn't want to hear me... 

“Don’t refrain yourself... Let it out...” and so I did:

“Mmm...”

I did not think for one second something like that could make me as horny and as close to finishing as I was, without even exhaling a single breath over my soaking sex. Instead he dedicated a whole lot of this time to my breasts, just to tweak and nip them, enticing me, making me hunger for more. The way he crossed lips from one side of my collar bone to the other pulled a whimper from me again, then went back to my chest and played this teasing game until the sensation I knew all too well slightly crept within my being. 

“You’re gonna... ah... make me cum...” I heavily panted.  
“What’s stopping you...” his voice in a whisper made me shiver, as he resumed ghosting breaths from one breast to the other, flicking a wicked tongue over the peaks, kneading them gently with soft fingers, only very lightly clawing at my skin, sucking and nibbling the nipple, until he drove me absolutely insane... 

Leaving a trail of soaked skin from my chest to my ear, he faintly breathed: 

“When you cum... say Faust...”

“Mmm... Ahh-“ he grabbed my head and held it still with my chin up, while tiny gestures of delight were tickling my neck and went lower to my plump mounds, then my ribs, my belly, my navel... in a quick second he spread my thighs and placed himself between them, not doing anything else, but continue to twirl his tongue down on my legs. 

He gave me a little space to breathe, unfortunately it didn't help at all, in fact I felt the fire in my soul burning stronger. It was murdering me, killing, diminishing me... but I could say nothing... as I was subject to his fantasy right then and I couldn't ruin it... So to do my part, when I felt it, I muttered senselessly, like he asked:

“Ah F-Faust!”

His hands easily held my shoulder blades from behind and pushed my core up to meet his in a tender touch of skin, my head hanging back, the suckling all over me never ceased and brought me to an overwhelming orgasm. My body shaking spasmodically, I could not control myself when I embraced him so tightly, I thought I'd suffocated him.

“My love...” his eyes searched for my half shut ones, studying my reddened face, his fingers endlessly skimming my cheeks. 

“Ah...” for the first time I have ever felt like that and to be frank in the past few day I've been having a lot of firsts. My mouth open and speechless, my body shivering and numb, I could only pull myself together to release him from my tight grasp and let my arms fall along on the bed. After I got both my breathing and voice back, I gathered needed air into my lungs to whisper:

“Faust... Is that your name?”

“Yes...”

“Make love to me, Faust.” My mouth just spoke by itself and I pulled myself up to brush my lips against his, pushing him on the bed with me atop. Facing him, I had my legs spread and only lightly caught his flaming shaft between my but cheeks and rubbed it teasingly, as I was innocently pecking under his chin. A short moan I heard from him and I couldn't help but smile, so I continued, aligning my hips with his, only moving them to prod my hole with his warmth, lowering myself gently, feeling him fill me slowly. The dampness was helping his member slide easily inside me, no rush, no pain, just bliss. Once I engulfed him fully, I pushed back up and let myself fall leisurely over his pelvis again and again. I saw him watching intently, so I stood up and showed him the full image of me on top, fucking him, biting my fingers and massaging my breasts. 

I was actually very much enjoying moving like that onto him. I loved the feeling of doing it myself, offering him and I pleasure at the same time. Seeing him enjoy what I was doing made me experience the time of my life. I made him want me, desire me. His hands moved to lean on my hips while I continuously slid up and down, grinding back and forth. I tensed my muscles and squeezed hard, forcing another gasp out of him, never stopping for a second my actions. Though I couldn't keep all that up forever. I was not only getting tired, but I felt like cumming as well and couldn't control myself to move as before.   
But he groped me tighter and held me there where I liked most and kept up the same pace until my body felt like it's had enough and was reaching the pique. Once more, took just a few words from him to make me go mad:

“You are the most gorgeous thing alive. Mhm...“

“Faust ahh-“ 

Vibration settled within us before I could even say my words and I resumed my actions, helping him move inside me, to feel eachother better, closer and didn't stop until both our uncontrolled shaking was fading. 

Nothing and nobody ever made me be where I was right then... Inexplicable... Hard to even begin... 

“Mm... That was... Ravishing... Heh... You were fantastic, love...”  
I couldn't say anything so I didn't I just sat there still on top of him, with him still penetrating me, I slithered to rest my forehead on his shoulder, while he playfully started moving again, easily pulling out and going back in. 

“Ah... Wait. Don't move. Mmm...” 

“Heh.” 

I thought I knew him for a while... Though after all that it seemed like I just met him. There was so much more to this man that he ever let on. 

“You’re quite good at your little 'kink'. Had time to practice?”

“Eh? Actually it is only since I've met you. You make me do strange things...”

My head leaned on his arm as we laid on our sides face to face, gazing at eachother for long moments. But in an instant his eyes widened and rushed off the bed: 

“I have to go. Stay here.” He kissed my forehead and hastily threw his clothes on him. 

“Why?”

“I just bloody remembered I've got something to do this evening?” he rushed around the room. 

“Can I come?”

“I don't believe this is a sight for you to see...”

“Pleaaaase!” I begged.

“... For the love of- Yes fine. But do not and I repeat, do NOT set one step further from me and very importantly do not try to stop me.”

“Stop you? Why would I stop you?”

“Heh. You'll see...” after we got dressed, he lifted a hand to grab my cheek and gazed at me, melting my form from top to bottom. “Again. Don't go out of my sight. Please.” 

“Will do.” his fingers continued skimming and felt like we were just spending time glancing at eachother, I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew what I was... I couldn't think actually... I was simply mesmerized. But we weren't spending time, we were wasting it, so I snapped out of it and flicked my fingers in his face. 

“My love...” he whispered not shifting his emeralds from me and smiled wickedly. “Heh. Let’s go.” we rushed outside the shop and he hurried hoisting me up on his back and tightened my legs around his waist. “Hold on tight! Heehee.”

“Why do I have to- AAAAAAAAA!!” the second he said those words we flew off the ground at tremendous speed and flew off as if we were a feather, not being affected by gravity. He bounced from roof to tree to whatever kept us high enough above the ground so that no one would be able to see us.

My nostrils flared enticed by the few whiffs of freshly baked bread, the only bit that warmed my heart from all the cool, dry air that was harshly whipping my face. Even so, I quite relished the evening outside the house for a chance, especially with the beautiful sights I was viewing from such a high altitude. 

“Ahhh...” I sighed deeply. 

“Having fun, love?” 

“This is awesooome!”  
“Hehe. This is our stop.” he finished and landed on a damaged rooftop, with quite a few missing shingles. 

“Where are we?” I whispered as we broke in the house in a most piercing silence, shivering from the excitement. 

“Shh.” and after that I could only hear a light creaking coming from the floor every time we took a step. There was a noise from the other room and startled, I just jumped back knocking off an object from the chimney.

“Careful.” he caught the crystal glass just in time before it shattered to pieces.

“Who’s that?” a voice shouted and I froze in place.

“Don't be scared.” his eyes darkened and placed a finger against his lips. 

Undertaker made his way in the room and I saw an old man swinging on his chair back facing us. Without notice or a single sound, he lifted his Scythe and pierced the guy's heart without hesitation. I gasped from the suddenness and my hands rushed to cover my mouth. A light shone bright in the room, while the victim was barely panting, the glimmer in his eyes slowly fading.   
“What’s happening to him? What's that?”

“Heehee. That's his Cinematic Record.”

“Okay?”

“I bet you heard when you die your life flashes before you.”

“Oh crap. Is that real then?”

“Yes, but it is an understatement. It's humans' way of defining something they don't understand...”

“Well I don't understand either...”

“Hehe. For you it might be true but for us it's so much more... You see, when we reap a soul we gather information about their life. What they've done, achieved during life since they were born. With that we analyse and see if they are worth more alive or dead.” 

“Who can actually be worth more dead?”

“Heehee. You'd be surprised! Come now.”

***

The second we barged back in the shop my amazement could not be held back for one second and I burst with a baffled voice. 

“Fuckin whoa...”

“I told you, you shouldn't see this stuff...”

“Why?? That was fuckin amazin!”

“What. Seriously?”

“Fuck yeah. My god! And those black gloves... Ahem... You... Use those often?” I blushed deeply and I know he saw me by the way he started laughing.

“Heehee. So I see...” And right there one of his gloved hands got shoved in my neck without a single warning, pinning me to the wall behind. “Like this you mean?” what drove me crazy was that he knew exactly how to hold me and push me. Not too easy so I can feel it, but not too harsh so I can enjoy it. His actions were careful and never once hurt me. 

“Ah...” my head fell back as he showed me his other gloved hand, waving it in front of my eyes and placed it on my mouth, groping my face tight. One of his legs moved between mines and lifted me up, rubbing his knee right in the middle.

How could he even know what I wanted before I even want it??  
Two knocks on the door startled me, but he didn't flinch. He just continued doing what he started and ripped my clothes off in a single pull. He needed nothing else but to unbuckle his pants and whipped out his already hungry cock. Not wasting a second he prodded me until I was all soaked and ready for entry and slid in hastily.

“Mhm...”

“Turn around!” he growled mercilessly and my quivering body managed to comply with his order. “Let’s see how you like this.” His hand pushed my hips up, gathering dampness with his other and rubbed it between my but cheeks. When I realised what his intention was, I panicked and struggled to free myself from his grasp.

“Mm!!” I could only let out muffled screams as he wouldn't let me otherwise.

“Oh I see you don't like it. Heh.” His member started prodding easily and I began to shake violently to escape. The second I felt his grip over my face loosen I slapped his hand away and shouted:

“N-No! Stop!” but he once again rushed to silence me pushing his chest against my back breathing next to my ear:

“Shh. Calm yourself, love. I won't harm you. I'm only doing this for you...” he levelled with me, picking my body up and placing me front forward along a closed coffin, ass up, letting my spread legs hang on the sides. “If you relax, it will only feel better.” his hand grabbed my shoulder for a better position, as his head dropped to trace lips over my back, slowing his pace and easing inside me without force. “Relax...” he whispered and I tried doing what he said, as he slid deeper inch by inch. My pained yells were becoming moans and soon enough he was fully immersed inside me.

“Ready, love?” he cooed and I nodded. He grabbed me tighter like before, pulled back and then in again. 

“Mm.” I bit my lip behind his palm, as he continued the moves of making me lose myself once more. This new feeling of being penetrated in my other hole was out of this world, how delightful he made it happen, how he knew better... He always knew better... 

A finger captured my soaking wet sex and pushed a single time so I can feel the bliss. His gloved had was not covering my mouth anymore, only just keeping my face stuck onto the cap, so he can move freely. The mix of actions were more than enough for me and the uncontrolled spasms revealed themselves, while the exalting feeling of divine euphoria were messing up my mind and body.

“Say my name...” he growled, violently thrusting inside me.

“Faust... I'm... Ah-“ I could only say as he lifted me up to hold a my neck, forcing the back of my head to lean on his collarbone. 

“Yes... Ngh...” we both came, his grip getting tighter and tighter, stopping both air and blood from running through me. My muscles went numb, my mind clear of everything, by body simply collapsed in his arms, as he continued moving without remorse, until he had nothing to work with anymore. 

“Love?” he patted my face a couple of times and I came back to. “You fainted. Everything alright? Heh.”

“Fuck... Yeah...” I panted heavily barely noticing I wasn't even standing on ground, instead he was holding me close, covering my naked skin with dark robes. “You choked me...”

“Sorry, my love... Heat of the moment... I can barely control myself if I'm having sex with you.”

“Mm... No... It was great...” 

“Hehe. If you want us to do this, you have to trust me, so we won't spoil the little moment.”

“Okay.” I said gingerly, thoroughly enjoying the afterglow. 

“And a safe word.”

“Safe word?”

“In case things get too... out of hand.” he winked. “How about ‘coffins'?”

“Huh? How about just ‘stop’?”

“Heh. Well if you're into this kind of stuff, you'd be screaming it out a lot. No... we need something else. Death?”

“Undertaker!”

“What?”

“No as in safe word.”

“Hehe. I like your thinking. Fine. But don't shout it out for every little thing that seems off. You can say stop as much as you like, because I won't. Heehee.” 

A shiver went down my spine hearing him, especially seeing how serious he was into pleasuring me. After placing my fully wrapped body on the table, he hastily waltzed towards the front door to pick up a letter. 

“Oh Oh. Good news!” he whistled excited. 

“Hm?”

“We’re going to a party. Heehee!”

“Huh?”

A party... I had no idea what to expect from a party as I have never attended one before. I was also amused by how delighted he seem when reading the parchment. 

“Hehe. It's not just any party. A noble's one.”

“Uh... So when you said 'we' you actually meant 'you', right?”

“Hehe. No. You, love and I are both going.”

“Erm...” I swallowed hard, but he continued:

“Don’t worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know.” 

“You'll teach me about posh people?”

“You think I don't have the qualifications?”

“Uhm- I- Yes?”

“I don't seem like much, love, but wait till I wear a suit.”

“Tehehe. You? A suit? Tehe.” I just couldn't keep my giggles contained just imagining him follow the rules of a trend.

“Heehee. And you a dress.”

“What? Absolutely not.” I instantly retorted, shaking my head left and right. 

“I’m afraid it'll have to happen.” he shrugged uninterested in my lack of confidence. 

“Can’t you just leave me here?” I rose an eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong. You always to beg me to take you with me. What different this time?”

“I... I don't... get along with rich geezers...”

“Why not?”

“Fucking filthy wealthy scum are the reason I ended up here in the first place!”

“Hm? Are you saying you're not happy for being here?”

“No I'm sayin it's the reason why... Just leave it. Fine. I'll go with you. Don't expect me to have boring fuckin conversations with them ‘bout how lovely the tea was.” I tried a posh accent. 

“Heh... I really am interested to hear what happened.”

“Nothin.”

“Come on. Someone break your heart?” he giggled.

“I said leave it!” I barked.

“That bad?” to him it might not have meant anything, but to me, it was the most unpleasant memory, something I wished my brain would've erased the moment it happened. A tormenting reminder of why I became homeless and starving. Nothing but a torture. My train of thoughts just stopped when I heard his voice again: “You can tell me anything, love.” his nails lightly brushed my chin. 

“I know I just...”

“If you talk I promise you will feel better.”

“I don't... think I can...”

“If I say I can make it go away, will you tell me?” my ears perked and I jumped at the idea of having it all lifted from my heart. He placed his palm over my chest and continued: “Yes?”

“I... Uh... We lived at some posh house a while ago... Me n my mom...” I began with a trembling chin. “They used to beat us... a lot... every single day, no reason... they just enjoyed it... So one day, my mother... my...” I could stop the sobs that commenced: “My mom couldn't take it anymore... seeing me like that. So she said to just pack some stuff up n leave... we stole some food and that was it basically... Just like a handful for each... But they caught us... They...” 

His head fell on my lap and hugged my legs, saying nothing, as I was trying my best to keep my emotions in check while telling the story. 

“Everything got worse... They locked and chained us up in the basement... Only to come in every few hours to... ‘teach us a lesson'... But... right before I managed to escape they... whipped my mom in front of me... to death... and even after she gave her last fuckin breath they still kept on mutilatin her body... so I... slipped away...” I started full on crying. “I escaped when they was... still at it with her... My mom died because of me and I ran away!”

“And you came to me, love.” He lifted his gaze to reach my soaked one.

“Yes but it's all my fault!” I felt a violent headache settling from all the weeping, my blushed face getting hotter, as tears spilled endlessly. “I might as well say I fuckin killed her n walked away!” I screamed because normal words wouldn't even come out.   
His hand rushed to cover my face and the last thing I heard was a simple:

“Go to sleep...”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Plot thickens soon >:)
> 
> Don't forget to show some lovin! :) 
> 
> Take care guys and stay safe!


	10. Full Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi! Long time no see!

***

Next day I woke up like a flower barely recalling the conversation that happened the previous night. I knew we spoke of something, but fuck knew what that was all about. 

“Alright?” he chimed from the corner of the room, buttoning up his sleeve.

“Mornin!” I said yawning my jaw off. “Yer. You?”

“Yes. Heh. You were well tired last night.”

“Was I really? I don't even remember honestly.” I scratched my head, barely keeping my eyes open. “What was we talkin about?”

“Heh. You were muttering gibberish and fell asleep.” he shrugged.

“Huh... Strange... So what's on schedule for today then?” I rubbed my palms against eachother expecting another morbid expedition in the middle of the night.

“Today we start learning how to act in front of high level people.”

“High level? That's what you think.”

“Hehe. That's what they think. Come downstairs when you're ready. I'll be waiting for you.” He winked devilishly and left me to it. 

When I made my way downstairs the last step held a most intriguing, but not very nice surprise. A pair of pastel pink high heels that looked annoyingly gorgeous. 

“Go on.” he nodded toward them with a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Uh...” I sheepishly slid my feet inside, shocked by how perfectly they fit me not only in comfort but also in looks! Being bold since the moment of conception, I took a few steps away from the rail and wobbled like a clumsy idiot.

"Steady now.” he wiggled his fingers, leaning back on a coffin, enjoying the view.

“Erm... Are these just to try or the ones I'll be usin?”

“What’s the point of trying if they're not going to be the same?”

“Right so... How the fuck do I walk on these?”

“Heehee. You're doing a pretty good job, love!”

“Pretty good job at entertaining ya maybe!” I pouted.

“Heh. Be confident, love. They're not wearing you, you're wearing them.” he got up, walked to me, grabbed my waist and swung me around the centre of the shop. 

“Wow wow no. Wait. Eek.” 

“Come on, let's dance!”

“I- wow- I don't know how to daaaaaaance!” he twisted my body in a vicious waltz and I tripped over anything I came across, even the smallest dents in the floor would make my legs go crazy.

“You’ll learn. Hehe. Don't stress. We'll take our time.” 

“Yea. In the meantime you can explain to me in detail why do we have to do this?”

“Hehe... It's not such a short story, love.”

“I got all the time in the bloody world, according to you.”

“You also need to be able to understand-“

“I’m able.”

“Is there no way to persuade you to leave it for another time?” he tried sneaking his way out of it, but my curiosity prevailed.

“Nope.”

“Tsk. Fine... Those experiments I'm doing... are a bit more complicated.”

“Ya don't say...”

“Hehe. I need someone to cover me.”

“Cover you?” my eyebrow was so used to raising that it became instinctively at that point...

“Yes. I don't want to attract any attention to myself, nor you for that matter. That's why, crawling under the skins of powerful people will give me some space to breathe. Heehee!”

“Who’s attention don't you want?”

“Anyone’s. Society, Scotland Yard, the Queen.”

“You scared of them?” I giggled.

“Hehehehe!!! Oh no, love. No. All people need is a whisper and it will change your life-“ he pointed at me “-for the worst. I really dread to have to leave every time people catch scent of what I'm doing. Therefore, we keep our little love nest and carry on as usual, under the wings of noblemen.” he smiled.

“Mkay.” I shrugged. It wasn’t my business anyways, whatever he was doing or planning, I knew he wouldn’t involve me even the slightest. “So what other plans you got in store for today?” I said dangling my legs around the shop on my new fancy high heels. I was so proud of them!

“Heh. Got a big night ahead actually.”

He barely finished his last words, when my mind flew unconsciously into a completely different place, feeling as if a knife cut right through my chest emotionally, making my eyes tear unwillingly, my knees buckled and instantly hit the ground without letting me fight back. 

“Hehe. You dropped something?”

I felt the gravity pulling me further into the floor and soon my head rested on the cold, hard wood, my still eyes only barely catching a glimpse of a few dust hairs peaking out from the carpet, becoming oblivious to anything else in a second.

“Oi!” his body rushed into mine, pulling my head to face him, but couldn't say anything. During this time I could only deepen myself even more into those horrid thoughts of my beloved being painfully slaughtered right before my eyes. 

“Fuck, hey? You with me?” my head was blasted with images of blood and gore, teared skin, broken bones, gouged eyes and I was flying above it all... seeing it all, feeling all the hurt and agony. “Can you hear me?” I could but, I couldn’t let him know, unfortunately. But just for another brief minutes I was still before I woke up right into a confused emerald expression. “What happened?”

“I... I don't know...” it felt like an eternity what happened and I didn’t know what was going on. My mind was dazzling me with stuff I’ve never seen before. So... much... blood... I could still smell the stench of death, quite vividly actually and his gashed up body was lingering on I’m my head and there was no way I could get that out of there... 

I could never imagine him in such a state... And I knew for sure if that was ever the case, I’d be dead a few seconds after. Don’t get me wrong, not because I couldn’t stand the hurt, but more because if something could hurt him that badly, I wouldn’t stand half a chance against it. In my eyes he was the absolute... The everything... He was a god and I didn’t believe in one, but this one. 

“You were out cold for minutes... What's wrong?”

“I don't know...”

“How the fu-...” he began, but suddenly stopped and sighed. “You alright now?”

“I think...” my restless mind kept wandering around... why was I feeling that way... why was I seeing those things...

“Hey... You know I can help if you talk to me.”

“I... I had a head rush...”

“For five minutes straight? You know I like jokes, love, but not like this.”

It was hard for me to comprehend what had happened to myself, let alone explaining it? Something I never felt before? Like a memory that had never happened. Like something, forgotten... Something from a distant lifetime...

“Look at me.” My eyes, glazed around the room, slowly, before they met his. “Why are you lost? Where are you?”

“I don't know... I'm... I'm fine... I don't know what happened.” I shrugged. “I’m good now.” 

“If you say so.” he nodded and backed away slowly. I didn't want to make him feel like shit , but I didn’t know where to begin. So I let it slide and busied myself with the conversation we were supposed to be having. 

“Where were we. Oh yea. You were telling me about your plans for the night.”

“Got none.”

“You just said-“

“I changed my mind.” he spat a few hairs of black wire. 

“Why so sudden?!” should have I asked that really...

“I'm not leaving you alone in this condition.” he waved towards me with a huge ass needle after which he turned around and resumed sewing his 'visitor'. 

“Hey... I have no clue what happened. But you shouldn’t ruin your plans for me... Whatever it is I'm sure it's important and you have to be there.”

“Hehe. Very actually.”

“So. What's gonna happen?”

“Yes. Hehe. Today was the day I retired, my love.”

“Really? So are they throwin like a big party for you then??”

“Uh... Hehe. You can put it that way. But don't worry! It can be rescheduled.” he smiled grimly, his face growing darker by the second. 

“I’m just gonna ignore you saying you not goin.”

“Sorry but-“

“I am fine!” I stomped my legs towards him and slapped my hand on the coffin in front of him. 

“Wow. That time of the month? Hehe.”

“Just bloody go please...” he rolled his perfect gems in front of me like a twelve year old and sighed.

“Fine...”

“Uhm. Is it like those posh kind of parties? Or more for like, normal class people-“

“If you're trying to get to where I'm thinking then the answer is absolutely not.”

“Wh-? What? Why?”

“Not this time, luv.”

“You goin there to shag?”

“Hehehe. I wish. But no.”

“Then??”

“I’m planning a coup. And I will not take you with me. Especially after your magnificent display of self awareness.”

“A coup? Who you gonna kill?”

“Everyone...”

“Huh? Everyone on the planet?”

“Hehe. No. Every single Grim Reaper.”

“Why?”

“That Headquarters needs cleaning from time to time.” he winked. The images from earlier came back to me in a swift second, only a bit more vivid this time. My hand rushed to my forehead and a sharp ache struck my throat. He was once more quick to grab me to prevent another fall, but I was able to stand on my own.

“N-No! I ch-changed my mind! I d-don’t want you to go.”

“Alright. What the fuck is going on?” he stood up, still holding me, but tighter by the second. “Yes?”

“I don’t know how to say this.”

“In your own time with your own words. I don't care. Just say it.” At this point his fingers were strangling the veins in my arms.

“I saw somethin...”

“When?”

“Earlier. When I blanked out.”

“You had a vision?”

“I don't know what it was... But I... I saw you...”

“Where?”

“I don't know... I just remember some tall buildings... Really tall... I’ve never seen anything like it...”

“Anything else?”

“Dead... A lot of dead people...” I shivered uncontrollably.

“I got the picture. Don't worr-“

“I saw you die!”  
“Heh. You mustn’t be scared by that thought.”

“But I fuckin am!”

“Well, you shouldn’t. End of.”

“Don’t go.”

“I have to.”

“You said earlier you changed your mind and wouldn't go.”

“That’s when I thought you were ill and required my immediate attention.”

“Please...”

“Love. Hey. Come to me.” he put out his hand for me to grab hold and drew me in his embrace. “Calm down. I'll be fine. I promise you nothing will happen.”

“I want to be there then.”

“I can’t agree to that.”

“I didn't ask.” I spoke in a low tone, looking at the floor, still holding him tight.

“Does it not scare you? To know so many of my kind will be there.”

“I don't care.”

“You might die.”

“You're a bloody Grim Reaper!”

“Do not rely on that when facing one, darling.”

“Erm...”

“Sit down.” his hands grabbed mine and guided me to take a seat next to him. “Your human confections are nothing to us. Just mere materials. But a Death Scythe... A Death Scythe is a powerful weapon that can cut through anything. We are renown for always keeping our blades sharp. ”

“Even metal?”

“As easy as snapping a biscuit.”

“Wow...”

“Now these, my love...” he groped thin air, just for it to materialize inside his grasp. “... are bound to it’s owner by both material and spiritual. “ 

“Oh...”

“So what we gonna do till then?”

Hehehe. We ‘gonna’ learn to speak proper English. And you can watch me sharpen my blade in the meantime.”

“Joy, joy, joy...” I rolled my eyes. The things I had seen and heard in the last months have really matured me somehow because I felt like I was getting used to it... Used to a whole different world... Nothing like the one you and I have grown in, but a world of other... kinds of people... Powerful people... Scary people...

A swift sound of sharpening pierced my ears and woke me up from my thoughts, although I fell right back in. 

I began to think if it would be easier for him if I stayed at home and not worry about my safety, though I couldn’t get rid of the strange thought that something might happen. The moment he said he had something to do that night, I... felt like I had a vision... And I was scared of it... I was deadly scared of it and if I could’ve been able to do something I would have done it no matter the consequences. But it did seem rather weird that he had to deal with two huge things already so I wondered...

“Do these have some kind of connection?” I tried balancing myself.

“Heh. No.” He scratched the rock against his blade once more, making one layer thinner, sharper... deadlier...

“Ok. So how do I prepare?”

“You...” his hands grabbed me whole in a second and dragged me into him, bumping chest to chest. “I’d like you to reconsider...” he locked his gaze into mine and I felt like he was somehow trying to beg me through his action. 

“No.” I held hard onto my decision and I knew nothing was going to change it. 

“Heh.” That was the only thing he breathed against my lips, before forcing his over mine. “Very well then... Do not, under any circumstances, interfere...” and flopped back down on his seat, to resume his preparations.

“Depends.”

“Then I’ll leave you here.” 

“No!”

“Not everything will be as you please, love. Your choice. Be a bystander or stay at home. There will be trouble if something you do gets in my way. Hehe. I’d have to spank you afterwards!”

“Yer alright... wouldn’t do much anyways...”

“Heh. Just look pretty.”

“Hm. One just might.” I spoke poshly, crossed my arms against my chest and fluffed myself up.

“Hehe.”

“Can I hold it?”

“Hehe. You can try.”

And indeed I just tried, as the weight of it made it impossible for me to even hold the damn thing above the floor. 

“What’s it made of?? It’s too bloody heavy!”

“Heh. It’s not the weight, love.” He picked it up with one finger like it was a wooden stick, threw it in the air where it span a couple of times and came back down to land in his hand. “It’s what you are.”

“Yer fine, show off!” I waved him off.

“Hehe. If you call me show off just for that, wait till tonight.” I blushed immensely as I knew that somehow I was looking forward to his display of skills, despite the possible circumstances. 

Even though there was something that might happen, a dark side of me was thrilled about it. The plan, the killing, the running... Undertaker... Faust... I fell in love with a beast. And I adored every single thing about it. 

“So how are we getting there?”

“Heh. Too many of my secrets spoiled in such a short time.” he sounded shocked.

***

Never knew what to expect from him that night to be honest. Little did I know that his plans were far greater than I could comprehend. I clang to his neck and held myself as close as possible to him to make sure I wouldn’t fall and die before I’ve seen what he was capable of. He barely said two words since we left for the carnage and it was making me anxious as Hell... Seeing him lightly affected by something, moved by near future events. It gave me a strong feeling of uneasiness that stuck to my core for long a period and everytime I seemed to forget, it came back like a wave of needles. Though I tried desperately to keep my cool and not express myself... My fear...

“Faust! Hey!” I heard a voice and the next second we began descending slowly towards the source. A group of three absolutely lovely young ladies, stunningly beautiful, strangely enough with the same shade of emerald eyes gazing, more like glaring at him. 

“I knew I shouldn’t leave you alone.” I whispered in his ear before I jumped on the ground. A chuckle escaped him and turned to face the girls that were obviously curious about my presence there. 

“So, Faust. Was wondering when you’ll be back.” one of them rested both hands on her hips. “Where’re your spectacles? And who’s this?” they were just as chatty and annoying like human beings... Nothing like him!

“Sorry, no time for chit chat.” 

Cool dark blade flew above his head, span once and in a second, it quickly fell just to catch all three of them with a single blow to the chest, bodies dropping to the ground like puppets in an instant.

“Oh... Bloody hell.” my eyes widened at the sight and ruthlessness of my lover. So odd to see him, such a constantly happy and kind person, to become so detached and emotionless. 

“Come. No time to waste, love.” he grabbed my wrist, threw it around his neck and I held on tight, as he pushed himself off the ground with enormous strength, jumping high up.

“Hey... Those girls... They were so much like... uh... people... I would’ve imagined they’d be more like you...”

“What do you mean like me?” he repeated my last words in a disgusting tone. 

“No no as in, you seemed off since before I knew what you are.”

“Hehee! Are you straight out trying to insult me, love?” 

“What? No! No! I meant-“

“Heeeheee!” he suddenly changed direction towards a very young looking group of guys and charged head on.

We flew and killed and didn’t bat an eye to anything else. Swiftly murdering like an expert he kept his actions quiet subduing his victims silently, droplet of blood flying everywhere, staining our clothes and hairs, making our faces look like vile monsters. A good half an hour passed and it seemed like that strange world of theirs had a time as well. I could see the stars in their sky turning, like it was our Earth spinning. 

When we went right through the windows of a tall building my head fell on his shoulder and limp arms loosened around him. 

“Hey!” and through images I’ve seen before my mind flew for a second, until I came to and strengthened my grip again. “Not a good time you know. I need you to hold on.”

“Sorry I am.” I shook the feeling away and frowned at the scenery before me. A few Reapers were standing looking right up at us.

“I should’ve left you home.” he landed in front of them with a wicked smile in his face.

He rose both hands and a deafening sound made its appearance along with a strong earthquake. He jumped above the ground to gain momentum for the debris started falling from the ceiling and walls. Dust started gathering and soon I could barely see a thing, I only felt him swing up down left right, a few last muffled yelps of pain and herd the continuous sound of stuff falling and breaking. 

“How did you do that???” I was amazed... How did he have the strength to just... Blow something up at convenience?

“Hehe. I took my time with this, love! I’ve put explosives all over the place! Heehee”

“Explosives? You put explosives?”

“Heehee.” He kept laughing like a maniac and slicing, giggling and slashing, until we were left with 2 figures. 

“Are you scared now?” he whispered.

“Just a bit... “ 

“Is it because of me?”

“Yeah...”

“Why, love...” he moved nearer to me, so close I thought he’d hear my heart drumming and exhaled a hot breath against a flushed cheek.

“I don’t know. It’s-“ I barely slipped the words between my lips, as strong hands hardly made an effort to grab and shove me out of the way, when his scythe swung to block the attacker’s swift plunge. 

“Sorry to barge in your conversation, but I think we have some unfinished business here, right, Faust?”

“Lyn...” I heard him from a distance. I focused my vision on what was he was speaking to and I could make out a woman. Gorgeous! Oh my word... Voluptuous, curvy, redhead, she looked so bold and confident. The beauty spot below her plump lower lip only made her a Goddess in my eyes. The manly suit fitted her so good, with an unbuttoned chest just for a peek at her graceful bosom, even I was drooling over the image! 

“Oh hello! Remember me?!” she raged like a hungry lion. 

“Although I missed you Faust, I had to keep myself company while you were playing around with humans.”

“Heh...” just that and he flew forward at stunning speed with the obvious intent of hooking he mercilessly with his weapon. I didn’t know what had been between them, but whatever she did to make him angry I would certainly not repeat. 

Lyn blocked his attack with a single move of a hand and the chain shaped weapon she had slithered around his in the blink of an eye. 

‘But didn’t he say Death Scythes cut through anything?? Wait! Unless...’

“I would’ve wanted things to be different between us, Faust... But you couldn’t resist it could you.” and lifted the end of the weapon to which was attached a silver pointed blade like the head of a spear. 

‘Shit! It’s a Death Scythe!’ I gulped and didn’t know whether to hid further or just jump in the middle of it, but then his words burst into my head again: ‘Be a bystander or stay at home!’ Shit. But he easily removed her with a low impact spin of his Scythe.

She effortlessly danced around like a bloody psycho, pulling her wavy, velvet hair out of the way, which was falling perfectly in place, every time she landed. She had time to blow him air kisses, while attacking or dodging his. Who was she... as beautiful as vicious.  
..

I felt a tremor nestling in me... It was evident the kind of relationship they had... But they were just the same, just as gorgeous, deadly and wicked. They were stunning... the both of them... And together? They looked like a perfect couple. The perfect woman for the perfect man. I knew perfection was a myth, but my god were they perfect! A god and a goddess... How would I even begin to compare with her...  
I saw the young lad standing beside the woman switching places with her, constantly swinging his blade to distract him from Lyn who was... vertiginously approaching me. I was mesmerized... I couldn’t move! I was just laying there like a brick, dumbfounded by the appearance before me. 

“This her then?” she shouted at her colleague.

“Yep...” he struggled through gasps of air. Undertaker made sure not to give him a second’s rest.

“Oi girl!”

“Uhm?”

“Sorry, pet. You got to go.” she bent her knees, rose the blade above her head and readied herself for impact. 

But before I could even feel the wind from the force of her blow something stopped her with a loud rattle. Her fierce strength frightened me deeply, but as always Undertaker was quick to rush and pick me up. Without a word, he bounced around searching for a safe spot to drop me and when he found it, I flopped on it like a over ripe fruit. 

I was scared to look at the bleeding battle going on right in front of me, but I couldn’t help myself. So I scooched to the end of the balcony, that was barely holding itself against the wall. I could feel it crumbling underneath me, lowering it angle with each second. 

Sounds of buildings being demolished were ongoing and I was there in the heat of the fight, watching my beloved sway away along the two assassins who were jumping higher than the level I was on, letting themselves fall full force to diminish him.

I watched, because there was nothing else I could do, but stay alive and look at what was happening. I then dreaded the moment I insisted to come with so eagerly and hated the fact that he accepted. But I betted he was thinking the exact same thing... 

Just a few feet from the balcony, all three of them grazed pass me one after the other. But the second I saw she was dead on his tail, just a few inches away from him, my body just moved by itself... I had no control over it, nor did I have any plan of how am I going to get out alive... I just thought of him... To me right there and then he was the most important thing... If he died I’d be lost... What was I saying?? Even if he got hurt it’d become a mess of me. 

I jumped behind him, catching the swing with my own flesh in mid air. As I first felt the blade nipping into my skin and starting tearing it apart, my gut filled with emptiness and a good deal of my life force left that very second. 

“Oww- Fuck!” I squealed when her blade cut mercilessly into my flesh like butter, so deep I could feel my bone cracking. She cut her way all from my left calf up to my inner thigh. I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder and dragged me whole into him, landing safely on the ground. 

My hands hooked around my thigh, just to feel the grand bloody canyon the bitch left me with. My stomach twisted and turned as I was just realising how I was still conscious... 

“What have you done?” his voice obviously trembling, watching me squirm with a confused, concerned expression.

Shaking life a leaf, crying and in pain, I looked at him with flooded eyes and could see the tormenting void in his gaze, for the first time showing desperation. It was clear... I was fucked... 

“Don’t m-move. J-Just stay here for me. I won’t be long.” He tied his grey scarf around my leg and I wanted to believe him so badly, although the stutter was not reassuring at all... Him, stutter...

The pain was excruciating, I couldn’t hear my own thoughts over the pulsing ache that was murdering me slowly. 

“Nooo!” I heard Lyn scream like her eyes were being gouged out.

The sounds of the earlier events have just struck me... Whilst I was too in pain that I couldn’t think without it hurting, I heard a loud thud on the ground just a few inches away... It was that guy’s body that Faust dropped to the ground and it just then occurred to me how foolish I was... How foolish was I to think that he didn’t have a plan? That he didn’t know what he was doing and that he couldn’t take care of it himself. And now I’m here distracting him because of what I’ve done... 

So stupid... And for a second there, I have even forgot of about the pain in my leg because this was hurting even more. I’ve done this.... I’ve done a bad thing... I went out of his word and I broke a promise we made just a few hours prior...

He was right, he was always bloody right. He said there’d be trouble if I went out of his way and it fucking was! 

And I’ve upset him now... And he was about to fight worried about me. 

“She’s just a kid.” he spat with an enraged aura. 

“She’s just a kid, you’re fucking! And last time I checked, any type of relationship between a Reaper and a human is strictly forbidden.”

“What are you a law cunt now?”

“What the hell are you doing with her, Faust?? Do you even give a shit about her? Look at her lying there, inapt, dying... Or have you finally reached the highest level of psychopathy and actually want to torment human beings? You’re just unhinged, dragging her sorry ass around in all your shit instead of living her life like a good human and die.” I could hear and understand her, but couldn’t give two fucks about it. I heard her shift swiftly to lift the guy’s body up and analyzed his intact remains as if he was still breathing. Her gorgeous jade’s drowned in saltiness, her chin trembling. Thin fingers stroke his soft hair, as his figure slowly started disappearing right there.

“What the fuck are you saying, Lyn?”

“He was just a kid too!” the woman yelled and cried from the bottom of her lungs.

“For the love of fu- I don’t have time for this.” he hurriedly turned on his heels and I could see a blurry vision of him rushing towards me. Or at least that’s what I hoped for... 

“I’m here, love. I’ve got you.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so... Seems like people are reading this story but not liking it... Or at least not letting me know... 
> 
> Therefore I'll stop writing unfortunately. Sorry. I really hoped it was good but it looks like it's not as good as I thought. 
> 
> For those who did like it thanks for sticking up to the end. Take care and stay safe


End file.
